Amor Ciego
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: El amor es ciego, dicen, pero, también es totalmente inoportuno. Scorpius M & Rose W. Long-Fick. TERMINADA
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mio.**

Summary: "El amor es ciego, dicen, pero, también es totalmente inoportuno."

Es mi primera fick de Rose y Scorpius, una pareja que realmente adoro.

Les comento algo: No soy buena con esto, pero, prometo que la fick es mejor de lo que parece en este minusculo y poco interesante Prefacio

* * *

**Amor Ciego:**

Prefacio:

Hace seis años desde la primera vez que lo vi, desde el momento en que me propuse humillarlo y dejarlo como un tonto cada vez que se me presentara la ocasión.

_"No va a matarme. ¡Va a matarlo a él! Y a mí me va a encerrar en una mazmorra por el resto de mi vida."_

_"No quiero estar lejos de ti__."_

Algo era verdad, la estúpida e irracional enemistad de nuestras familias haría que esto tarde o temprano termine y... termine mal.

Iba a alejarse de mi hasta que yo lo perdonara, lo que él no sabía era que yo ya lo había perdonado pero que tan sólo por mi orgullo y por mi testarudez era que no podía decírselo.

* * *

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_


	2. Solo Amigos

Acá les dejo el primer cap de "Amor Ciego" espero que les guste...

GRACIAS por leer

* * *

**Capítulo 1: _Solo amigos_**

**Canción recomendada: Can't figth this feeling – REO Speedwagon**

"_El amor es ciego_", los _muggles_ tienes muchas de esas frases, pero, esta es la que menos me gusta, porque, lamentablemente… es verdad, si, es verdad, pero ellos se olvidan de decir que además de ser ciego es totalmente inoportuno e irracional, te enamoras de la persona más inapropiada en el momento más inoportuno y lo peor es que no puedes controlarlo, por mucho que lo intentes.

"_El amor es ciego"_

¡Justo él!.

Hay tantas personas en este mundo, ¿Justo me tenía que enamorar de él?

Hacía seis años que nos conocíamos.

Hace seis años desde la primera vez que lo vi… desde el momento en que me propuse humillarlo y dejarlo como un tonto cada vez que se me presentara la ocasión.

No es que yo fuera una persona rencorosa, ni nada por el estilo, pero… es que a primera vista no me había caído nada bien, y menos sabiendo quien era, sabiendo todo lo que su familia le había hecho a la mía.

No empezamos, como se diría, con el pie derecho, nuestras familias nunca se habían llevado bien, era una cuestión de principios y de sangre, no iba a hacerme amiga de ese chico ni en sueños.

Ni siquiera lo miré cuando nos sentamos, desgraciadamente, en el mismo compartimiento que él con mi primo Albus, el día en que comenzamos el colegio, era el último que quedaba casi vacío, no íbamos a quedarnos en los pasillos porque él estaba sentado ahí.

¡Justo él! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan social? Hablándole a todo el mundo y poniendo esa sonrisa tonta, como si todo lo que la gente dijera fuera total y completamente relevante para él, como si realmente le interesara. Eso fue lo que hizo que, para mi mala suerte, mi primo lo adorara, y fue lo que hizo que se convirtieran en los mejores amigos.

Eso fue al principio, cuando encontrábamos una excusa para estar peleados todo el tiempo. Cuando me hacía bromas constantemente, cuando escondía mis libros, con ayuda de mi primo, cuando… realmente su cara me sacaba de quicio, cuando no soportaba escuchar ni su nombre ni su voz, eso era antes, si, antes.

Todo había comenzado a complicarse hacía casi un año, gracias a una desafortunada casualidad, tuvimos que ser pareja de pociones, yo pensaba que iba a dejar que hiciera todo el trabajo, ya que era la mejor alumna, y creí que solo estaría ahí mirándome, dándome ordenes y llevándose el crédito por mi trabajo, pero me equivoque, él fue... amable, amable conmigo por primera vez.

Debo admitir que fue bastante agradable compartir esa clase con Scorpius. Él era muy dulce, parecía que realmente me prestaba constante atención y que estaba interesado en lo que hacía o decía, eso era nuevo para mi, porque hasta el momento ningún chico se había comportado de esa forma conmigo, ninguno excepto mi hermano o mis primos se preocupaban tanto por mi, creo que… mi presencia intimidaba a los muchachos, siempre estaba escoltada por Albus y Hugo, de hecho agradecía eso, pero, contar siempre con dos guardaespaldas como ellos daba como resultado una alerta constante, como si tuviera en mi cabeza un letrero fluorescente que dijera: "CUIDADO".

Scorpius no se sentía intimidado por mi hermano y mi primo ya que ellos se llevaban bastante bien, estaban juntos en todo momento, a pesar de estar en distintas casas, pero claro, la tonta Rose nunca se había fijado, ni querido fijarse en el mejor amigo de su primo. Siempre negándome a ver que su sonrisa no me resultaba tan molesta como pensaba, siempre negándome a ver que realmente él no era tan odioso ni altanero como yo creía, como quise creer.

Su compañía dejo de resultarme una molestia, y lentamente, comenzamos a entablar una amistad, Scorpius siempre estaba ahí para ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba, se había convertido también en mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, en algún momento ambos dejamos de vernos como "_solo amigos_", pasamos más tiempo juntos, siempre buscando algún lugar tranquilo para estar solos, hablando o simplemente en silencio, pero solos, sin nadie que pudiera molestarnos.

Mi primo creía que sólo éramos buenos amigos, a decir verdad, no sabía absolutamente nada de los paseos que dábamos.

Fue en una de esas tardes, en las que paseábamos por los límites del bosque prohibido al atardecer, cuando me beso, no pude reaccionar, simplemente lo bese, sin pensarlo, sin tener verdadera conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, de en lo que me estaba metiendo.

- Eso es genial Rose. Estoy muy feliz por ti. - me dijo Lily cuando le conté lo que había sucedido. - Es tan romántico. – agregó en tono risueño.

Lily es así, siempre viendo el lado romántico de las cosas, siempre esperando que todo salga como en los cuentos de hadas, siempre ansiando el _"Vivieron felices para siempre"._

- ¿Estas loca Lilian? ¡Cuando se entere mi padre va a matarme!. - yo estaba histérica, conozco muy bien a mi papá y sé que no le va a hacer nada de gracia que el hijo de Malfoy me halla besado.

- No seas exagerada, no va a matarte. – me dijo con tono relajado, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

- Tienes razón, - admití. - no va a matarme. ¡Va a matarlo a él! Y a mí me va a encerrar en una mazmorra por el resto de mi vida. – respondí con desesperación.

- Rose... deja de pensar así. Tú lo quieres ¿Verdad? - asentí. - Entonces tu padre no te puede hacer nada, de acuerdo el tío es un poco impulsivo, pero no puede hacerle nada, si lo quieres no se va a interponer. - comentó.

- ¿A quién quieres Rosie? - mi primo Albus apareció de pronto con Scorpius al lado de él.

- A nadie. - respondí nerviosa. – Además… no te interesa.

- No es para que te enojes. Sólo digo que el que le ponga un dedo encima a ti o a Lily se las va a ver conmigo. – comentó haciéndose el intimidante.

- ¡Vamos Albus! No podrías pegarle a nadie. - replicó Scorpius mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

- No, yo no, pero... tu si. - contestó.

- Él no sería capaz de pegarle a nadie. - mi voz sonó un poco histérica, yo lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él jamás golpearía a nadie y que mi primo dijera eso me hizo enfurecer.

- No te pongas así. ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, no le sucede nada. Deja de molestarnos. - respondió Lily al ver mi cara de odio.

Mi primo se alejo refunfuñando, como siempre, como cada vez que se peleaba con su hermana menor.

Scorpius se quedó unos instantes, mirándome y sonriendo, luego me guiño el ojo y se fue detrás de su amigo.

- Hacen una linda pareja. - dijo Lily.

El resto del día estuvo molestándome, hablando sin parar sobre lo tierno que era que me halla enamorado de Scorpius, de lo romántico que era y de lo complicado que sería decírselo, no a mi padre, sino a mi primo. No hacía falta que me lo dijera, lo sabía, Albus era aún más celoso que mi padre y desde pequeños hemos estado muy unidos, somos mejores amigos desde que tenemos conciencia, jamás nos hemos ocultado nada, pero, ahora era necesario, no sabía a ciencia cierta como iba a reaccionar, sólo sabía que se iba a enojar y mucho cuando se enterara, ya que, yo era su prima y él, su mejor amigo.


	3. En Casa

Acá les dejo el 2º capítulo de Amor Ciego.

Espero que les guste.

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

**

* * *

****Les recomiendo que lean el cap escuchando la cancion "Keep holding on" de Avril Lavigne.**

Capítulo 2:

**En casa**

En la tarde, como solía hacer hacía varios meses, me escurrí hasta los límites del bosque prohibido. Cuando llegué él ya estaba ahí, esperándome como siempre, sentado en una roca, mirando hacia abajo, jugando con una rama entre los dedos. Unos mechones rubios, casi blancos tapaban sus ojos grises, eso lo hacía verse más adorable. Cuando escuchó mis pasos levantó la vista y al verme sonrió, su sola sonrisa hacía que me sintiera en el mismísimo paraíso, era lo que necesitaba, lo que esperaba todos los días, verlo sonreír, sólo para mi, solo por mi.

Se paró, se acercó y me abrazó.

Estar cerca de él me hacía demasiado bien, me encantaba, pero, al mismo tiempo me sentía mal al estar mintiéndole a todos, de mi familia sólo Lily lo sabía, todos los demás creían que éramos sólo buenos amigos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas así?- me preguntó con voz dulce.

- No quiero irme. - le respondí.

Él rió: - Rose, sólo te irás por vacaciones de Navidad, será una semana, no te irás un año, no exageres. – comentó entre risas.

- Lo sé, pero, no quiero. No quiero estar lejos de ti. - mi voz sonó demasiado baja para mi gusto, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Sonrió y me besó, me aferré a él entrelazando mis manos en su cuello, no quería separarme, quería alargar lo máximo posible nuestro encuentro, no quería ir a mi casa, por primera vez quería estar en el colegio, con él.

Nos quedamos más de lo habitual, sentados, apoyados contra un árbol, en silencio, supongo que él tampoco quería irse, o simplemente, no quería que yo me sintiera mal, sea lo que sea no me lo dijo.

Cuando ya fue muy tarde volvimos, cada uno por separado, esperando que no nos descubran.

Al llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor me sentía un poco deprimida.

Subí las escaleras y me acosté, sin embargo, no pude dormir en toda la noche, estaba emocionada por poder ver a mis padres pero, la perspectiva de alejarme, aunque fuera por pocos días de Scorpius me dolía demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos rápido ya que debíamos irnos.

Lily, Albus, Hugo, Scorpius y yo fuimos al mismo compartimiento, como usualmente lo hacíamos desde que James estaba de novio, esa chica no lo dejaba solo ni un segundo.

Albus se quejaba de lo poco que había comido y del hambre que tenía mientras que mi hermano no paraba de hablar con Lily, recordando anteriores Navidades, contando anécdotas y situaciones totalmente ridículas que siempre contaban a mi padre y a mi tío George como sus protagonistas, Scorpius reía ante los comentarios de Hugo.

Yo, en cambio, estuve bastante callada durante el viaje, mirando por la ventana y escuchando las estruendosas risas de todos, de vez en cuando miraba a quienes estaban conmigo en el compartimiento, pero, no les prestaba demasiada atención y ellos parecía que tampoco lo hacían.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó el rubio sentándose delante mío.

- Si. – conteste secamente.

- ¿Por qué no te creo? – comentó.

- Tal vez porque no es verdad. – respondí. – Pero… no me hagas caso, se me va a pasar, como tu dijiste, es solo una semana.

Él sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando llegamos a nuestro destino final. Al salir pude ver a mi padre sonriendo, es casi imposible no verlo, es muy alto y su cabello usualmente resalta de entre la gente.

Bajé torpemente, esquivando bolsos y gente que parecían aparecer por todas direcciones mágicamente.

Mi padre se acercó a mi y me tomó de la mano ayudándome a bajar sin que siguiera golpeando a nadie y sin que nadie siguiera golpeándome, cuando estuve a salvo de toda esa gente lo abracé.

- Te extrañe mucho. - le dije.

- Yo también hermosa. - me respondió sonriente. - Vamos a buscar a tu madre y a tu hermano, los perdí de vista.

Agarró mi bolso y comenzamos a caminar buscándolos.

Era normal para mi que mi padre me recibiera primero a mi, yo era su bebita, su hijita y todas esos diminutivos tontos que ponen los padres y además ambos teníamos una gran conexión, siempre he estado muy cerca de él, aunque no nos parecemos mucho, en realidad, soy más parecida a mamá en varios aspectos, salvo, en el físico, claro, en eso soy una Weasley total.

- Ahí están. - dijo mi papá señalando.

Estiré el cuello y vi a mi madre apoyada sobre una columna con mi hermano.

Nos acercamos, al llegar ella me abrazó.

- Rose. Ni te imaginas como los extrañe. – nos dijo mirando a mi hermano y a mi.

- ¡Mamá! Me avergüenzas. – comentó Hugo.

- Acostúmbrate. – le respondió mi padre sonriendo.

En la noche, estaba con mi madre preparando las cosas que íbamos a llevar al otro día a la casa de mis abuelos Arthur y Molly, mientras mi padre y mi hermano se hacían los sordos, tratando de zafarse de la cocina.

- Dime Rose ¿Cómo te esta yendo? – me preguntó mi madre en tono casual.

- Muy bien. – contesté.

- Me enteré que has dejado de lado los tontos prejuicios de tu padre y te has hecho amiga de Scorpius. – comentó en el mismo tono despreocupado.

- Si… si somos… amigos. – respondí. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, nunca le había podido mentir a mi madre y no me sentía bien haciéndolo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó acercándose a mi. - ¿Tienes algún problema con Malfoy?

- No, yo…

- ¿Qué hizo Malfoy ahora? – mi padre entró a la habitación y me interrumpió. – Si te hizo algo dime… te juro que lo mato. – estaba enojado, su voz sonaba demasiado gruesa.

- No papá, él no…

- ¿Qué puedes esperar de ese chico? Es igual que su padre. – no me estaba escuchando. Seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Deja de hablar así! – grité sin poder controlarme. - ¡No lo conoces! ¡No tienes derecho a criticarlo!

Al terminar salí corriendo a mi habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe al entrar. Me acosté, no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas.

_- Rose. – _mi padre estaba afuera del cuarto. - _¿Puedo pasar?_

- No. – contesté enojada.

- _Rose Jane Weasley déjame hablar contigo._

- Estás hablando conmigo. – contesté molesta.

- _Quiero hablar contigo sin que nos separe una puerta. _

- Pasa. – respondí pesadamente.

Él entró y se sentó a mi lado.

- Lo siento pequeña, no quise hacerte enojar así, tampoco pensé que reaccionarías de esa forma. – explicó.

- Entonces no debiste hablar así de Scorpius, él es distinto, no porque su padre sea un cretino él tiene que serlo. Además es el mejor amigo de Albus, sabes que él no sería amigo de él si no fuera diferente a su padre. – dije tratando de convencerlo.

- Lo sé y lo siento, sabes que soy impulsivo y no suelo pensar cuando se trata de esa familia. – respondió.

- Los sé y, además, yo lo… - dudé en como continuar la frase. – lo aprecio, es mi amigo también. Confías en mi ¿No? – agregué.

- Si, lo hago, confío en ti. – respondió abrazándome.

Al soltarme se puso a reír.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? – pregunté confundida.

- Es que… cuando dijiste "Yo lo…" pensé que ibas a decir que te gustaba Malfoy. – mi cara en ese momento se transformó totalmente, lo sé. – Pero es imposible. No creo que ese chico por más bueno que sea, sea tu tipo ¿Verdad?

- _Ronald ¿Puedes ayudarme?._ - la voz de mi madre me salvó de responderle.

- Tengo que ir. Quédate y descansa ¿Si? - me dijo sonriendo.

Yo asentí y me fui a dormir.


	4. Deprimido

Gracias por todos los Reviews y tambien gracias por leer

Espero que les guste

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

**Les recomiendo leer este cap con la canción "I'll be there for you " de Bon Jovi**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Deprimido**

A la mañana siguiente fue bastante complicado levantar a mi hermano y a mi padre, se despertaban y volvían a dormir, cuando por fin se levantaron ya estábamos retrasados y mi madre demasiado estresada.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos ya estaban todo ahí, mi abuela y mi tía Ginny estaban en la cocina, mi madre se les unió al instante, en el comedor estaba mi abuelo y mi tío Harry, este estaba tratando de convencer al testarudo de mi abuelo de que lo deje a él conectar los aparatos eclécticos, o que, al menos, lo hiciera con magia ya que siempre todo terminaba explotando, mi padre se acercó a ellos pero no participo de la conversación, se limito a mirarlos y a reírse de los comentarios.

Después de saludarlos fui directo, junto con Hugo, al jardín, allí estaban todos mis primos.

- ¡Ahí estas! - gritó Albus al verme.

- ¿Qué tienes? - pregunté confundida.

- Scorpius te mando una tarjeta de Navidad. - me dijo poniendo una sonrisa burlona y dándome la tarjeta. – No la abrí pero… parece que le gustas primita. - agregó riendo.

Me sonrojé totalmente.

- Y tal parece a ti también. - soltó Hugo mientras se acercaba.

Ambos empezaron a reír, yo no sabía donde meterme, deseaba poder volverme invisible en ese mismo instante.

- ¿Quién te gusta Rosie? - preguntó Ted acercándose junto a James.

- _Genial, lo que me faltaba_. - pensé.

- Scorpius. - respondió Albus.

- ¿Malfoy? - preguntó sorprendido. -Ten cuidado con ese chico.

- Es bueno. - replique enojada.

- Si, además es mi amigo. – continuó Albus.

- El puede que lo sea, pero su padre no, creo que sabes eso. - respondió Ted.

- ¡Ya déjenla en paz! – dijo Lily acercándose a nosotros. – Déjenla respirar.

- ¿Tu lo sabías? – preguntó Albus. - ¿Por qué a mi nunca me cuentas nada? – agregó indignado mientras me miraba.

- Porque no puedes mantener tu boca cerrada. – respondió.

- Esperen. ¿Qué sabias? – preguntó James aún sin entender.

- Que a tu prima le gusta Scorpius. – respondió Ted como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

James me miró atónito y luego la miró a Lily en busca de una respuesta.

- Por supuesto que lo sabía. – contestó en tono altanero.

En ese momento comenzaron a discutir, ni siquiera hice esfuerzo por escuchar lo que decían, lo que me decían. ¿No tenían vidas propias? ¿Por qué tenían que meterse en la mía? A decir verdad, mi vida no es tan interesante como para que se arme un debate familiar sobre ella.

- ¡Ya basta! – grité. - ¿Quieren dejar de meterse? - todos se callaron al instante y miraron hacia abajo. – No quiero volver a escuchar a nadie hablando sobre el tema, es mi decisión y por favor, por una vez en la vida… respétenla. – dicho esto me aleje de ellos y entré a la casa. Ayudando a mi abuela y a mi madre iba a poder distraerme.

Por el resto del día y los días que estuve en la casa de mis abuelos no se volvió a hablar del tema, al menos, no delante de mí, pero, sé que hablaban a mis espaldas, es una gran costumbre de mi familia meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

La noche anterior a volver a la escuela me quedé en la sala leyendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mañana vuelves al colegio, debes levantarte temprano. – dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado.

- Quiero terminar este libro. – respondí mientras lo cerraba con cuidado.

- ¿Estas emocionada por volver al colegio? ¿Por volver a ver a tus amigos? – me preguntó sonriendo. – Por… volver a ver a Scorpius. – agregó con voz burlona.

Yo la miré sorprendida por su comentario.

- Si estoy emocionada, quiero ver a todos mis amigos. – dije tratando de restarle importancia al tema.

- Pero más a Scorpius. – continuó en tono relajado. – Tranquila hija, sé que te gusta, he notado como te pones cuando alguien habla de él y como lo defiendes, además no es común que le grites a tu padre. Te conozco, no puedes mentirme, no sabes mentirme. – agregó esto último como una amenaza, aunque literalmente no lo fue, yo lo sentí así.

- No creo que sólo me guste mamá. - dije por fin vencida. - Creo que estoy enamorada de él. - agregué un poco avergonzada.

Ella sonrió.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas así? - me preguntó.

- Porque si papá se entera nos mata. - respondí.

- Yo no pienso decirle nada, si eso es lo que te preocupa, primero debes dejar que se acostumbre a la idea de que es tu amigo, no lo abrumes, sabes como reacciona cuando las cosas los golpean de esa forma, se pone... histérico. - me explicó mientras mantenía la sonrisa. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. – Quédate tranquila y no te preocupes por nada, y… ahora lo mejor es que vayas a dormir, porque si no mañana no podrás despertarte.

Asentí y me despedí.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación y me acosté me quedé dormida, ya estaba más relajada, había hablado con mi madre y no había enloquecido, eso quería decir que tenía una aliada en el momento en el que quisiera hablar con mi padre.

En la mañana fuimos a la estación, ya en el tren busqué a Scorpius por todos lados pero no lo encontré, James me dijo que tal vez me estaba evitando, cosa que no me hizo demasiada gracia.

- Tranquilízate Rose. Me pones nerviosa hasta a mi. – comentó Lily después de un rato mientras me miraba fijo. – Quédate aquí y relájate, sino lo haces juro que te paralizo. – agregó riendo.

Cuando llegamos al castillo fui directo a las habitaciones, a desempacar y a descansar, casi no había dormido la noche anterior, me había acostado muy tarde, y el viaje en tren siempre me cansaba y me estresaba, escuchar la voz de mi hermano y mi prima constantemente es algo que le produce jaqueca a cualquiera.

- Rose. - escuché la voz de Abby mi mejor amiga, me acerqué a ella y la abracé. - Tu primo te esta buscando, me pidió que te viniera a buscar. - me dijo.

- Que raro tu con mi primo. Ahora bajo. - respondí amable, ella estaba loca por Albus, aunque él no lo sabía.

Baje las escaleras. Albus estaba en el medio de la Sala Común, esperándome.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté un tanto molesta, todavía me dolía un poco la cabeza y quería quedarme hablando con Abby, no quería hablar con él.

- Encontré a Scorpius y pensé que querrías saber que parece deprimido pero no quiso decirme nada, tal vez a ti te hable. – comentó.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me va a decir a mi? – me miró sonriendo. – No lo digas. De acuerdo, hablaré con él. ¿Dónde esta? – pregunté.

- Esta cerca de lo de la casa del guardabosque. – explicó.

Asentí y salí de la habitación con dirección al bosque.

No podía imaginarme porque estaría deprimido, y porque no había querido hablar con Albus y porque mi primo suponía que iba a querer hablar conmigo, de acuerdo, si, yo tenía más posibilidades de hacerlo hablar, pero, Albus era su mejor amigo, siempre creí que era más fácil para cualquier persona hablar con sus amigos, pero, como con todo, Scorpius era la excepción.

A lo lejos lo vi, sentado, apoyado contra un árbol con la mirada fija en la nada, eso no estaba bien, no era propio de él quedarse así.

* * *


	5. Cobarde

Capítulo 4:

Cobarde

Canción recomendada: White horse – Taylor Swift

- Hola. - dije tímidamente cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de él. No me respondió, ni siquiera me miró, eso hizo que me preocupara. - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

- Discutí con mi padre y me mandó devuelta a la escuela después de Navidad. – respondió secamente.

- Es normal que discutas con tu padre - comenté tratando de restarle importancia al tema, de hecho lo que había dicho era cierto, su padre y él no se llevaban muy bien, es que él no soportaba que su hijo fuera tan distinto, tan diferente al resto de la familia, y sobre todo, no soportaba el hecho de que fuera amigo de mi primo. -, pero ¿Por qué discutieron esta vez? – pregunté interesada, él tenía que descargarse con alguien, tenía que hablar.

- Por ti. - respondió de forma cortada.

Me sorprendí bastante por su respuesta.

- ¿Por mi? - dije incrédula.

- Si, por ti Rose. – dijo como si eso fuera lo más normal y natural. - A mi padre no le agrada nada mi amistad con Albus y lo sabes muy bien, pero, medianamente la acepta, sin embargo, cuando se enteró de que le había mandado una tarjeta para Navidad y que a ti también te había mandado enloqueció completamente, te confieso que nunca lo había visto así de furioso. Luego de gritar un rato y de que mi madre estuviera a punto de llorar cuando nos escuchó gritar dijo que si no dejaba de hablarte me sacaría de la escuela. - su voz sonaba cortada y triste, no me miraba, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en sus manos que estaban echas puños, apretados con una fuerza descomunal.

Me quedé paralizada, me estaba imaginando la pelea, los gritos del padre de Scorpius, lo enloquecido que debería estar para mandar a su hijo devuelta a la escuela a tan solo dos días después de haber llegado a Londres.

- ¿Qué le respondiste? - pregunté aún con las imágenes en mi cabeza.

Me miró fijo, sus ojos estaban aún más grises que de costumbre.

- Le dije que no iba a dejar de hablarte, es por eso me mando de vuelta - respondió. -, le dije que no podía dejar de hablarte, entonces dijo que no quería hablar conmigo, ni verme… por un tiempo, dijo que era una vergüenza para toda mi familia y que si mi abuelo se enterara seguro me mataría. – continuó amargamente.

- Ya se les va a pasar, no te preocupes, esta enojado y dice cosas que realmente no siente. – dije tratando de animarlo.

- Espero que así sea. Pero... mi padre tiene razón. Rose, somos demasiado diferentes y la estúpida enemistad de nuestras familias no ayuda en nada, sólo hará que esto tarde o temprano termine y termine mal. No quiero herirte y tampoco quiero que mi padre use sus contactos para alejarte de mi, no quiero que la pelea de nuestros padres no lleve a pelearnos. - dijo amargamente.

Me paré iracunda e indignada, no podía creerlo, no podía creer que ÉL me estuviera diciendo eso, no podía creer que tomara como excusa la enemistad de nuestra familia, era ilógico, él era amigo de mi primo, de mi hermano, no entendía como aún le daba tal importancia a lo que decía su padre.

- Así de simple. Así de simple te rindes ante los deseos de tu padre. - dije muy dolida. - ¿Puedes ser más cobarde?

Se paró frente a mi: - Yo no soy ningún cobarde. - replicó.

- Eres el rey de los cobardes Malfoy. – dije su apellido de forma despectiva. - Eres un idiota, no puedo creerlo, por un momento me engañaste ¿Sabes? Me hiciste creer que eras diferente, pero no. Yo no quise escucharlo pero al fin y al cabo mi padre tenía razón, no puedo esperar de ti más que traición, nada más que cobardía y traición. - hablaba sin gritar, mi voz sonaba normal pero estaba demasiado enojada, y eso se notaba en mis movimientos y en mis palabras, mi intención era herirlo y lo sabía.

Scorpius me miraba con odio en los ojos, no me importaba, él era el imbécil, yo era la que tenía la razón en esta conversación.

- Yo no te traicioné ¿No lo entiendes? Lo hago porque no quiero que mi padre te haga algo.

- Tu padre es una paria, igual que tu y ninguno de los dos tienen poder para hacerme absolutamente nada. - grite, ahora si demostrando con mi voz lo enojada que estaba.

Si su mirada fuera capaz de matar, sabía que yo estaría ya muerta, pero, aunque sabía que él estaba llegando a su límite continué.

- Eres un cobarde, nada más que un cobarde, eres igual a toda tu familia, bien puesto llevas ese apellido. – al terminar me di vuelta y me dirigí a paso firme al castillo.  
Cuando llegué a uno de los pasillos, cerca del Gran Comedor no pude aguantar más, me senté en el piso y comencé a llorar.

Aún no podía creer lo que me había dicho, no podía creer lo que yo había dicho, realmente no lo sentía, pero, la ira me había hecho reaccionar así. No podía ir a pedirle disculpas por más que quisiera, él era debía venir, era él quien no había tenido en cuenta mis sentimientos para empezar, había preferido seguir los deseos de su padre, ese hombre vil al que no le interesaba su hijo por el solo hecho de que no era igual a él, solo porque no odiaba a la gente, pero, tal parece me odiaba a mi.

- Rose, Rose ¿Estas bien? - Caleb Woods se acercó a mi y se sentó a mi lado. - ¿Por qué lloras así? - preguntó.

O estaba conmovido por la escena o le daba lástima o tal vez ambas, no pude descifrar lo que transmitía su voz.

- Estoy bien. - dije enjuagando mis lágrimas.

- No lo estas. - replicó. - Dime ¿Quién se ha osado a hacerte llorar así? - preguntó, parecía enojado, pero no conmigo.

- Nada, enserio, no pasó nada. - dije sintiéndome muy mal.

- Nadie merece que llores así Rose. - sonaba como si le estuviera hablando a su hermana menor o algo parecido. - Ven, vamos a la Sala Común, tranquilízate. - me dijo abrazándome y ayudándome a parar.

Caminamos en silencio, al mirar nuevamente hacia el bosque vi a Scorpius, seguía ahí parado, eso me produjo una punzada de dolor, no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por moverse.

Llegamos a la torre cuando ya todos estaban durmiendo.

Me senté en uno de los sillones tratando de calmarme, Caleb se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Vas a decirme por qué llorabas así? – preguntó interesado.

- Lo siento Caleb, no. - respondí secamente. – Sólo, sólo te pido un favor, no le digas a nadie ¿Si? – le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

- No decirle a nadie que eres humana y lloras. ¡Listo! – comentó en tono burlón.

- Enserio, no quiero generar problemas. – dije seria.

Él asintió.

- No te preocupes, no diré nada. – respondió solemnemente.

- Gracias.


	6. Desconfianza

**Capítulo 5:**

**Desconfianza**

**Les recomiendo leer este capítulo con la canción Wasting love de Iron Maiden**

Luego de un rato de silencio Caleb se fue a dormir, yo no me moví, la cabeza me daba vueltas y me dolía. Tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar pero no podía. Me quedé ahí sentada hasta el amanecer, sólo en ese momento me levanté y fui a cambiarme, si no quería levantar sospechas tenía que ponerme el uniforme.

Tardé más de lo usual, realmente todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

Cuando bajé Albus me estaba esperando.

- ¡Vamos primita! Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre. – dijo contento al verme. - ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó, el tono de su voz había cambiado drásticamente. Supongo que no tenía la mejor cara del mundo. - ¿Hablaste con Scorpius? – volvió a preguntar.

- Si, pero… no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Si? – respondí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara.

Albus salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Me quedé unos segundos paralizada hasta que comprendí porque se había ido así. Iba a buscar a Scorpius.

Salí corriendo en busca de mi primo, corrí todo el camino, tan rápido como pude, por fin lo encontré, estaba cerca del Gran Salón, acorralando a su amigo contra la pared.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi prima? – dijo antes de volver a empujarlo contra la pared.

Aunque Scorpius era más alto no opuso resistencia.

- ¡Albus Severus Potter! ¡Ya basta! – grité acercándome a ellos. – Déjalo en paz. Vas a hacer que te castiguen. – no fue una buena excusa ya que era Albus era increíblemente bueno para que lo atraparan y castigaran. - Scorpius y yo peleamos, pero no me hizo nada, déjalo, no tienes que defenderme – mentí y mentí de la forma más cruda, mirando a mi primo a los ojos. -, puedo defenderme yo sola. – agregué en voz baja.

- ¿Eso es verdad? – inquirió mirando a su amigo.

- Es verdad. – respondí al ver que el rubio no iba a hablar.

Albus lo soltó, lo miró de arriba-abajo y se alejó.

Yo me quedé frente a él, mirándolo fijo, cuando mi primo ya estaba lejos me acerqué.

- Que te quede muy claro que lo hice por mi primo y por mi, no por ti. Lo hice porque no quiero que lo expulsen por mandarte al hospital y yo no quiero sentirme la responsable de ello. – dije con voz amenazadora.

Él abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero una no lo hizo.

- Rose_. – _la voz de Caleb se acercaba a nosotros. - ¿Vas a desayunar? – Asentí. - ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó.

- Claro. – respondí mientras me alejaba de Scorpius.

Los días pasaron y cada vez me iba acercando más y más a Caleb, era una persona muy agradable, tenía un especie de don para hacerme reír y para levantarme el ánimo en todo momento.

A pesar de lo que pensaba de él al principio Caleb era muy observador y poco a poco logro comprender cada una de mis actitudes y miradas, logró descifrar mis pensamientos y pudo ver que me ponía realmente mal cada vez que veía a Scorpius.

- Te gusta ¿Verdad? – me preguntó un día mientras cenábamos.

- ¿Quién? – intenté hacerme la desentendida y dejar de mirar al rubio que se había sentado hacía unos instantes en la mesa de su casa.

- No trates de engañarme, Malfoy, te gusta, me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras Rose. – comentó.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Negarlo? No podía, no podía negar lo que sentía, me resultaba imposible.

No tuve más remedio que contarle, él, sin embargo, me dijo que no me preocupara, que no le diría nada a nadie, eso me dejo un poco más tranquila.

Mi primo seguía peleado con Scorpius y ya casi no hablaban, al menos ya no mientras yo estaba presente.

A decir verdad era el rubio el que se alejaba de nosotros, se había acercado más a sus compañeros de casa, supuse que era porque por fin había decidido convertirse en un verdadero Malfoy haciendo honor a su sangre pura y dejando atrás a sus anteriores e indeseables amistades.

Mientras eso sucedía, yo intentaba sacármelo de la cabeza, pero me resultaba imposible, no dejaba de pensar en él, de soñar con él y eso me enloquecía, él parecía haber olvidado todo, ni siquiera me miraba, era como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, como si nunca hubiera significado nada... tal vez para él no había significado nada y yo... yo estaba aún tratando de olvidarlo... sin éxito.

Estar constantemente con Caleb me ayudaba bastante, pero, sentía que lo estaba usando, que era sólo una forma que había encontrado para no deprimirme y eso me hacía sentirme aún peor.

Como todas las noches nos habíamos quedado en la Sala Común charlando, ahora estábamos en silencio, pero, al instante lo rompió.

- Rose, me preguntaba si... ¿Quieres ir al baile de Primavera conmigo?

Lo miré sorprendida, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza que él me invitara, que alguien me invitara en realidad, pensé que nadie iba a hacerlo.

- Si, me encantaría. - respondí, él sonrió. - Pero... Caleb faltan dos meses. - agregué.

- Lo sé, es que no quiero que nadie se me adelante. - comentó.

Reí ante su ridículo comentario, nadie iba a invitarme a ese baile... se me cruzo alguien por la mente, imposible.

Era Sábado y había partido.

Jugaba Gryfflindor y a pesar de que no me simpatiza mucho ese deporte tenía que ir ya que el equipo era una sucursal de mi familia, Fred, James, Albus y Hugo jugaban en el, además de Caleb, y siempre se enojaban si alguno de nosotros no iba a los partidos. Algo así como "_apoya a tu familia"_ era lo que siempre decían.

Llegaba tarde, el partido había comenzado hacía rato y a mi me faltaba recorrer la mitad del castillo antes de llegar. Iba demasiado concentrada, pensando en que tenía que correr más rápido cuando choqué fuertemente con alguien al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

- Lo siento. - dije levantando la vista.

Scorpius estaba ahí parado, mirándome fijo. Hacía mucho que no estaba tan cerca de él, hacía mucho que no podía ver sus ojos con tanta claridad, como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó poniendo suavemente su mano en mi hombro.

- Si. – respondí secamente.

- Estaba buscándote. – admitió.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté en tono altanero mientras me alejaba un poco.

- Tus primos y tu… novio – dijo la última palabra mirando hacia abajo. –, están jugando y tu no estabas en las gradas, me preocupé.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mi Malfoy, sé cuidarme sola. – repliqué enojada. – Además… Caleb no es mi novio.

Él sonrió, como complacido ante mi respuesta, eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

Lo esquivé y comencé a caminar, no quería seguir cerca de él, no mientras siguiera sonriendo de esa forma, iba a hacer que perdiera totalmente la cordura.

Scorpius me tomó del brazo y me hizo darme vuelta.

- ¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? – me preguntó serio. - ¿No entiendes que quiero hablar contigo?

- Es genético y yo no quiero hablar contigo. – respondí con el mismo tono de voz. - ¿Por qué eres tan odioso? – inquirí.

- Es genético. – dijo imitándome. – Y además me gusta molestarte ¿Recuerdas? Me encanta cuando te enojas.

- ¡Suéltame! – dije al recordar que aún me tenía agarrada.

- No. Quiero hablar contigo.

- Yo no, y si no quieres que me ponga a gritar… suéltame. – amenacé.

- Están todos viendo el partido demasiado concentrados, nadie podría escuchar tus gritos. – respondió entre risas.

- Suéltame Scorpius. ¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar contigo? ¿Qué no me interesa? Desde el momento en que decidiste ponerte del lado de tu padre dejó de interesarme hablar contigo. Ya no tenemos nada de que hablar, y tampoco tenemos ningún tema para aclarar, porque ya lo dejaste todo muy claro. No querías estar conmigo porque nuestras familias son enemigas y, créeme, eso no cambio en un mes y no va a cambiar nunca, excepto que enfrentes a tu padre, pero, eres demasiado cobarde para eso. - sentencié mientras me soltaba y comenzaba a caminar nuevamente.

Esta vez no me siguió, se quedó parado mirándome, sabía que yo tenía razón.


	7. Entre besos y discuciones

Hola!

Les cuento que este mes voy a estar un poco bastante complicada y que tal vez no pueda subir cap todas las semanas, pero, haré lo posible.

Gracias por leer

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6:

**Entre besos y discusiones**

**Recomiendo leer este cap con la canción November rain de los Guns and Roses (una de mis canciones favoritas de una de mis bandas favoritas)**

Al final ganamos, ganaron el partido.

Después de los normales festejos en la Sala Común me fui a la biblioteca, quería leer un poco, realmente quería estar tranquila, no me gusta estar rodeada de mucha gente, me siento agobiada, soy más que nada solitaria.

Tomé al azar uno de los libros y me senté, dispuesta a pasar el resto de la tarde disfrutando del la literatura y del silencio de la biblioteca.

- ¿Estás muy ocupada? – preguntó Scorpius agachándose hasta quedar a mi altura. Me asusté un poco al verlo ahí, no había hecho el menor ruido al acercarse.

- Si lo estoy y tal parece tú no tienes otra cosa que hacer más que perseguirme y molestarme constantemente. – respondí enojada mientras me paraba.

- Escúchame bien Weasley - dijo. -. Esto ya no es divertido, me cansé de seguirte por todos lados, quiero solucionar las cosas, quiero que me escuches. - estaba enojado, su voz no lo transmitía pero yo lo sabía.

- ¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué quieres que escuche? – pregunté indignada.

- ¿Te está molestando este idiota? - Caleb apareció de la nada, me tomó de la cintura y me besó. - ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - preguntó molesto.

Scorpius se levantó y se puso frente a Caleb mirándolo con odio.

- Veo que estas bien acompañada. - dijo en tono irónico. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Yo seguía paralizada, el beso me había dejado sin palabras, cuando pude reaccionar lo empujé.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – dije enojada.

- Lo siento. – respondió apenado. – Pero era la única forma de que se alejara. Rose ese chico te lastimó, no se merece que lo perdones, no después de lo que te hizo, de lo que te dijo. – replicó.

- Eso no te da derecho a besarme. – respondí. – Tú no sabes lo que quiero. – agregué.

- Déjame ayudarte. Malfoy va a seguir lastimándote, nunca va a dejar de lado los pensamientos de su familia, nunca va a dejar de apoyar a su padre.

Él tenía un buen punto, tenía razón, Scorpius ya se había puesto del lado de su padre y volvería a hacerlo.

Respiré profundo.

- Tienes razón. – respondí derrotada.

Él sonrió.

- Quieres seguir leyendo. ¿Verdad? – preguntó.

- No, ya no puedo, de hecho me gustaría, si no te molesta, pasar la tarde contigo. – comenté sonrojándome un poco.

- No me molesta para nada, será un placer. - respondió.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos.

Caleb era totalmente adorable y demasiado divertido, sin olvidar que era tremendamente guapo, de ojos color miel y cabello castaño, alto y con un cuerpo marcado por el deporte. "_El sueño de toda chica_" solían decir cuando hablaban de él, si, el sueño de toda chica menos el mío, yo que lo tenía tan cerca no podía dejar de verlo como un amigo, por mucho que lo intentara no lograba verlo de otra manera, no podía sentir nada más de lo que sentía por él.

Estaba oscureciendo, Caleb yo caminábamos por unos de los pasillos del castillo, nos dirigíamos a la Sala Común cuando mi primo nos alcanzó, no tenía muy buena cara.

- Rose. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - me preguntó.

- Claro, los dejo. Adiós. - respondió Caleb sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Albus? - parecía nervioso.

- ¿Estas saliendo con él? - preguntó en tono casi histérico. – Conozco muy bien a Caleb Woods, ese tipo no me cae bien, de acuerdo, no es de mi incumbencia pero, enserio, no te conviene, es un idiota, no quiero que te lastime.

- No es más idiota que tu amigo Scorpius y no me va a lastimar más que él. - no pude evitar decirlo, cuando las palabras comenzaron a salir de mi boca no pude detenerlas.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? - me quedé callada, no quería hablar. - ¡Contesta! - gritó.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué le gritas? - Scorpius se había acercado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Albus se dio vuelta, lo tomo de la tunica y lo acorralo contra una de las estatuas, a veces olvidaba la fuerza que tenía cuando se enojaba.

- ¿Qué le hiciste? - gritó mientras lo miraba fijo.

- Albus déjalo. - exigí pero no me hizo caso.

- No. Contéstame. ¿Qué pasó? Quiero saber. - nunca lo había visto así de enojado.

- Albus, suéltame y te lo diré. Cálmate. – su voz era relajada y baja, como si quisiera convencer a mi primo de que se tranquilizara con su tono.

Lo soltó.

- La verdad es que todo lo que pasó fue mi culpa, yo... tomé una mala decisión, decidí darle la razón a las palabras de mi padre y no a las mías e hice sufrir a Rose... Lo siento. - termino el discurso mirándome a los ojos, transmitían tristeza y culpa, parecía que verdaderamente sentía lo que estaba diciendo, yo ya estaba muy confundida y esto, sus palabras, sus ojos, no estaban ayudando a que la duda se disipara. - Lo siento, no volveré a molestarlos a ninguno de ustedes. - dicho esto se alejó, yo me quedé mirando a mi primo unos segundos y luego salí corriendo tras el rubio.

- Scorpius, espera. - dije al alcanzarlo. - Yo... - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba a punto de disculparme ¿Por qué? ¿Por defenderme?

- No tienes que decirme nada, - dijo. - sé que me odias, no tienes que aclararlo. - agregó con voz baja.

- Yo no te odio. - respondí mirando al piso. - Yo no te odio, pero eso no significa que te perdone o que te excuse por lo que me dijiste, que no te odie no significa que no estoy enojada contigo, no significa que me halla olvidado, pero... eso... eso no evita que te siga queriendo y no evita que quiera abrazarte cada vez que te veo porque sé que debe ser difícil enfrentarse a tu padre, pero, eso no hace que me sienta mejor ni que deje de dolerme. - al fin pude subir la vista y ver sus ojos, que estaban a centímetros de los míos.

- Lo siento. - parecía sincero. - Lo siento mucho, me gustaría hacer algo para que me perdones.

- No puedes hacer nada, ya lo hiciste todo, de hecho, lo dijiste todo, porque sé que lo sientes y que fuiste sincero. El problema no es ese, yo lo soy, yo soy la que debe perdonarte y no sé si realmente pueda. - continué tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz.

- No te preocupes, en el fondo sabía que esto pasaría. Lo mejor será que me aleje de ti lo más posible, para que puedas pensar, perdonarme o lo que quieras, no te molestaré más. - dijo calmado.

Volví a bajar la vista, no podía seguir mirándolo.

- Debo irme. - dije tratando de terminar el encuentro que cada vez se volvía más y más incómodo.

Comencé a caminar muy lento hacia la otra dirección, deseando que me detuviera, que me besara en ese mismo instante, era lo que realmente quería pero no me animaba a hacerlo yo misma, pero, no lo hizo, no me siguió, iba a cumplir lo que me había dicho, iba a alejarse de mi hasta que yo lo perdonara, lo que él no sabía era que yo ya lo había perdonado pero que tan sólo por mi estúpido orgullo y por mi inútil testarudez era que no podía decírselo.


	8. Perdón

_Gracias por todos los reviews y por leer..._

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Capítulo 7:**

**Perdón**

**Canción recomendada: All my love – Led Zeppelin... escuchenla, es una cancion HERMOSA!**

- ¿Qué voy a hacer Abby? - le pregunté a mi amiga en la noche mientras nos sentábamos en unos de los sillones de la Sala Común. Ya era muy tarde y estábamos completamente solas, podíamos conversar con total comodidad sin que nadie nos molestara.

- No lo sé, porque no pruebas con decirle que lo amas y que lo perdonaste, que fuiste una tonta al haberle gritado y que te arrepientes. Ya deja de lado la lógica Rose, no uses tu cabeza y por una vez has lo que te dicta tu corazón. - respondió como si fuera algo fácil.

- No todo es así de sencillo. - repliqué. - No puedo decirle que después de todo lo que me dijo que lo perdone, ¿Así de simple?, eso me haría quedar como una idiota y eso le daría la confianza para volver a hacerlo ¿No lo entiendes?. - mi pensamiento era sencillo pero ella no me escuchaba.

- Él no es así y lo sabes, pero, si no quieres decirle nada de lo que te esta pasando ¿Qué harás? ¿Sufrirás para el resto de tu existencia? ¿Lo evitarás de ahora en adelante? ¡Oh, espera! Se me ocurrió algo, te casarás con Caleb y serás una amargada y resentida por el resto de tu vida ¿Qué te parece? Es un excelente plan ¿Verdad? - comentó burlándose.

- ¡Basta! No te burles ¡No me resulta para nada divertido! Y además yo no he planeado nada, no sé que haré mañana, no sé cómo reaccionaré mañana al verlo, todo puede ser y sabes que esa no es una de mis perspectivas favoritas.

- Lo sé, no tener todo bajo control, la peor pesadilla de Rose Weasley. - respondió. - Tranquilízate, todo se va a resolver, ya verás, solamente debes dejar de ser tan racional, déjate dominar por lo que sientes, pero, ahora no voy a poder ayudarte con eso, tengo demasiado sueño.

- Yo también. - dije.

Dicho eso subimos dispuestas a dormir.

Soñé toda la noche con él, su rostro se repetía constantemente en mi mente, era la señal que me faltaba, estaba completamente obsesionada, no podía seguir así, tenía que solucionar el problema de raíz, si no lo hacía iba a volverme loca, decidí que debía hablarle, que tenía que decirle toda la verdad y lo haría a la mañana siguiente.

En cuanto desperté me cambié, debía buscarlo y hablarle antes de arrepentirme.

Camine a paso decidido por los pasillos, creí que tal vez, si me apuraba, iba a poder encontrarlo antes de que entrara al Gran Comedor, pero no, no lo encontré.

Un poco decepcionada entre en la habitación y… ahí estaba, sentado al lado de Samantha Zabini, ella lo abrazaba.

No puedo describir lo que sentí en ese momento, como si mi corazón literalmente se partiera en dos, no entendía como había sucedido, como había sido capaz de engañarme con sus palabras nuevamente, como hacía segundos estaba dispuesta a decirle que lo perdonaba, que quería volver a estar a su lado, que confiaba en él.

Cuando me vio entrar empalideció, aún más de lo normal si eso es posible, y se quedó mirándome fijo, yo evite su mirada, pero podía sentirla, me senté en la mesa de mi casa dándoles la espalda.

Aunque no podía verlos podía oír la risa estruendosa de Samantha tratando de llamar la atención, yo la conocía y sabía que esa era la risa que hacía cuando quería que todos la vieran.

- _¿Ya viste?_ – escuché la voz de uno de los chicos de mi casa. - _Zabini esta saliendo con Malfoy._

Casi me derrumbé en ese mismo instante, no necesitaba escuchar la confirmación de mis sospechas.

- _Eso parece_. - respondió otro restándole importancia al asunto.

- Rose. ¿Cómo estas? - Caleb se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

- Bien. - respondí poniendo la mejor cara que pude.

- ¿Lista para el baile? - preguntó. Era verdad, el baile de Primavera era al día siguiente.

- Si, lo estoy. - comenté. - ¿Tu?

- Si. Estoy ansioso por ese baile. - dijo sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa. – Tenemos que ir a clases. – agregó.

Asentí y salimos juntos a clase, en ese horario teníamos Herbología, el profesor Longbotton era uno de mis favoritos, además de que lo conocía desde que era pequeña y de que es el jefe de mi Casa, él siempre me animaba, era una gran persona a pesar de que su clase no era la más divertida, ni la que más me interesaba.

- Excelente. 10 puntos. - dijo el profesor cuando contesté una de sus preguntas. - Muy bien chicos, lo dejamos aquí por hoy. Hasta luego. - agregó. Todos comenzamos a acomodarnos para salir del aula. - Señorita Weasley quiero hablar con usted.

Deje mis libros y me quedé esperando hasta que todos los estudiantes se habían ido.

- ¿Qué pasa profesor? – pregunté confundida.

- La pregunta es: ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Pareces deprimida. – dijo.

- Estoy bien. – respondí.

- No lo estas, no me mientas, no sabes mentir, sé que estas mal, ¿Qué te pasó? Tal vez pueda ayudarte… ¿Quieres que castigue a Malfoy? No te preocupes, inventaré alguna excusa para hacerlo, será un placer. – comentó en tono divertido.

- ¿Qué? Yo. No…

- ¡Vamos! Se miraban mientras el otro no se daba cuenta, debo admitir que fue gracioso verlos, pero… se nota que él es el que te tiene así. – explicó.

Respiré hondo.

- Si, es él, pero… no voy a conseguir nada haciendo que lo castiguen, debo solucionarlo yo. – respondí. – Lo siento, no puede ayudarme, pero gracias por intentar. Debo irme, tengo clases.

Él asintió, antes de salir me di vuelta.

- No le diré nada a nadie, tranquila. – respondió a mi frase no expresada. Sonreí.

Salí más tranquila aunque si un poco apurada, tenía que legar rápido a Transformaciones, no podía llegar tarde.

Cuando entré en el aula casi todos ya estaban ahí, pero por suerte, mi primo me había guardado lugar.

Casi no pude prestar atención, si el profesor Longbotton, con sus despistes y todo se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo y de quien era el culpable, no quería imaginarme lo que pensaban mis compañeros, eso hizo que me sintiera peor.

En la noche no fui a cenar, puse como excusa que me dolía la cabeza, realmente no quería volver a cruzarme con Scorpius sabiendo que al día siguiente iba a tener que verlo en el baile, toda la noche, mientras bailaba con su "_novia_" porque eso era como ella se había calificado, como la _novia _de Scorpius.

Me fui a dormir temprano y me quedé en la cama hasta entrada la tarde, no tenía nada que hacer y sinceramente… no quería hacer nada.

* * *

Este capítulo no me gusta mucho, pero, es necesario! ajja sino las cosas no van a tener mucho sentido ajajja


	9. El baile de Primavera

_En este cap las cosas están empezando a moverse un poco, jajaja_

_Espero que les guste_

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

******Canción recomendada: The reason - Hoobastank**

**Capítulo 8:**

**El baile de Primavera**

- Vamos Rose. Despierta. Ya es tarde. – escuché a Dora, una amiga. – Debes ya empezar a vestirte, sino no vas a estar lista para la hora.

Con toda mi fuerza de voluntad tirándome hacia abajo me levanté y comencé a cambiarme, le había prometido a Caleb que iría y no lo dejaría plantado, por muchas ganas que tuviera.

- ¿Puedes creer que hoy es el baile? Estoy tan emocionada. – comentó Lily en tono risueño mientras se terminaba de arreglar. - ¿Tu? ¿No estas emocionada? – preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

- Algo. – dije en tono bajo y sin muchas ganas. Ella puso los ojos en blanco ante mi actitud poco entusiasta. – Tu al menos vas a ir con quien realmente quieres ir. – repliqué por lo bajo. Ella bufó pero no me contestó, seguramente no quería que peleáramos en ese momento.

Caminé unos metros hacia uno de los espejos.

Había elegido el vestido que me pondría hacía ya más de tres meses, era de lo más común, con tiras, largo y… gris, mi color favorito hacía ya un año, gris plata, igual que los ojos de Scorpius.

¡Maldición! Había vuelto a pensar en él. Eso me produjo una aguda puntada de dolor en el estomago, estaba segura de que no iba a poder verlo toda la noche junto a Samantha sin ponerme histérica o sin ponerme a llorar, iba a ser una noche espantosa, lo sabía.

- ¿Gris? No crees que es un color un poco triste, es decir, es un baile de Primavera Rose, es un color un poco opaco. – comentó Lily que tenía puesto un vestido bastante parecido al mío pero celeste claro.

- No, el gris es perfecto. – opiné. Lamentablemente era verdad, para mi, ese gris y el portador de esos ojos grises iguales que mi vestido era perfecto.

A la hora estaba caminando por los pasillos con mi prima y mi hermano. Todos teníamos pareja, pero, habíamos decidido ir, al menos hasta el Gran Comedor, juntos, creo que ellos lo habían hecho para asegurarse de que fuera a la fiesta y no me quedara en cama poniendo alguna excusa.

Mientras caminábamos Lily sonreía a más no poder, iría con un chico de Hufflepuff con el que yo no había hablado en mi vida, pero, que según mi prima, era un excelente chico y que además era muy sociable, no podía decir nada sobre eso, sólo podía admitir que el muchacho era bastante atractivo.

Por otro lado, mi hermano iría con una chica de su clase llamada Taniah, que era de Gryfflindor, ella no me agradaba para nada, ni siquiera su nombre me generaba confianza, Hugo decía que yo estaba celosa y… podía ser que tuviera razón, él era MI hermano, en eso me parezco mucho a mi papá, soy demasiado celosa.

Albus no nos acompañó, por fin se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Abby y había aceptado los suyos hacia ella, así que ahora irían juntos.

En la puerta del Gran Comedor estaba Caleb.

Se acercó a mi.

- Estas hermosa. – dijo amable.

- Gracias. - respondí sonrojándome un poco.

Tomó mi mano y entramos al Gran Comedor, al instante mis ojos comenzaron a buscar a Scorpius, era como si hubieran tomado vida propia de repente, yo no quería verlo, pero, aún así, no dejaba de buscarlo entre todas las personas.

- ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó Caleb poniéndose delante mío.

- No, gracias. Ve a buscar algo para ti si quieres, te espero aquí. - respondí sin mirarlo, ya que estaba buscando a otra persona.

Sentí como se alejaba, no me interesó mucho su partida.

Seguí buscándolo hasta que lo vi, ahí estaba, parado a tan solo unos metros de mi, apoyado contra una columna, resaltaba de entre los demás chicos, no sólo porque era el único al que realmente me interesaba mirar entre todos ellos, sino porque él era distinto, era distinto al resto, todos los demás estaban muy bien arreglados, se notaba que habían puesto demasiado empeño en su aspecto pero él no, él siempre lucía así, perfecto, con el pelo un poco alborotado y sin corbata. Busqué a Samantha, no estaba cerca de él.

Cuando volví la mirada Scorpius me estaba viendo fijo, nuestros ojos se cruzaron unos segundos, baje la vista, no pretendía que me descubriera mirándolo, pero, de reojo seguí haciéndolo y pude ver como se acercaba.

- Me encanta el color de tu vestido. - dijo con voz relajada. - Te queda muy bien el gris. - agregó.

- _No tanto como a ti._ - quise decir, pero al levantar la vista no pude decírselo. - ¿Dónde esta tu novia? – pregunté en tono hiriente. Era mi forma de hablar con él, no podía expresarme sin tratar de herirlo, había armado una coraza a mi alrededor y ni yo podía salir de ella.

- ¿Hablas de Samantha? Ella no es mi novia. – respondió. – Es sólo una amiga, una compañera de Casa.

- Parece que ella no cree lo mismo, no es lo que anda diciendo por todo el colegio. – repliqué.

- No me importa lo que ella crea o diga, deberías de saberlo, - comentó. - además, le deje muy en claro que no pretendía nada con ella, le dije explícitamente que estaba enamorado de otra persona, si ella no lo entendió es su problema. - me paralicé ante sus palabras, al ver eso me tomó de la cintura, me acercó a él. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Le molestará a tu novio si bailo contigo? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Caleb no es mi novio, y… y él sabe que estoy enamorada de otra persona. – respondí.

Sonrió complacido.

- Entonces me parece que deberías repetírselo. – dijo aún sonriendo.

Por detrás de él pude ver a Caleb acercándose a nosotros, me solté.

- Malfoy. ¿Dónde esta tu pareja? - preguntó con mala cara mientras se ponía a mi lado.

- No lo sé, debe estar por llegar. - respondió de mala gana.

- ¿Te habrá dejado plantado? - comentó en tono divertido.

- Entre nosotros Woods, realmente no me interesa lo que Samantha haga mientras pueda tener vistas como esta. – explicó mientras me señalaba. - Los dejo para que puedan... hablar.

Se alejó y yo me quedé con Caleb, pero, en realidad, no le preste nada de atención en lo que decía, ya que en ese momento vi entrar a Samantha, que había encontrado a Scorpius y que no se separaba de él.

Cal no dejaba de hablarme, trataba de que yo escuchara al menos media palabra de lo que decía, me invitaba constantemente a bailar y yo siempre me negaba, me molestaba un poco pero aceptaba que tenía razón él era mi pareja y yo no dejaba de mirar a otro, además no tenía ganas de bailar, bailo demasiado mal y más si estoy concentrada en otra cosa o en otra persona.

Luego de que Caleb se aburriera de hablarme y de que nos sentáramos, vi a mi prima acercarse con un chico de la mano.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - preguntó Lily acercándose a nosotros y soltando al chico. Asentí. – Un minuto. – le dijo al muchacho.

Mi prima me tomó de la mano y me arrastro, literalmente, fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté confundida.

- La pregunta es para ti ¿Qué pasó? Te vi hablando con Scorpius. Dime, quiero hasta el último detalle. – parecía demasiado emocionada.

- No pasó nada, hablamos, pero solo eso. – respondí secamente.

- ¿No le dijiste que lo perdonaste? – preguntó ahora poniendo mala cara.

- Para ser honesta…no. Pero, le dije que lo amaba. – confesé. Lily lanzó un grito histérico. – No directamente, pero lo dije.

- ¡Por Merlín! Rose. - dijo emocionada.

- ¿Puedes calmarte? Aún no hablamos realmente. – respondí.

- Entonces es hora de que hablen. – replicó agarrándome de los hombros y dándome vuelta. Ahí estaba él, dirigiéndose a uno de los patios del castillo. – Síguelo. – agregó.

No estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, pero sabía que si no lo hacía Lily no iba a dejar de molestarme en toda la noche. Asentí y salí caminando tras él en silencio, dejando bastante distancia entre nosotros.

Al llegar afuera el viento me golpeó con fuerza, en ese momento lamente no haber tenido tiempo para tomar mi abrigo, o para pedirle el suyo a Lil.

Scorpius se detuvo y yo seguí caminando hasta alcanzarlo, me paré a su lado, ambos mirando hacia delante, hacia el bosque prohibido.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? - preguntó sin mirarme.

- Yo no te seguí. Es que... había mucha gente adentro, me agobiaba. - respondí.

- Cierto. No te gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente. Es extraño ¿Sabes? Todos creerían que teniendo una familia tan grande como la tuya, estarías acostumbrada a la gente por todos lados. - comentó sonriendo.

- Por eso no me gusta tanta gente junta. – repliqué.

- Tienes razón. - admitió. - Pero... puedo jurar que, además de eso, venías detrás mío desde que salí a los pasillos. - dijo y esta vez si me miró. - Es inútil que me mientas, pude escuchar tus pasos, lo único quiero saber es ¿Por qué? – preguntó y se puso delante de mí, muy cerca.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No es algo obvio? – estaba tan nerviosa que no podía casi ni pensar.

- Si, de hecho lo es, pero... quiero que tu lo digas, no quiero suponerlo, me gustaría escucharlo. - me dijo en tono relajado. – Yo ya te dije en el Gran Comedor lo que siento por ti.

- En esos términos yo también te lo dije. - respondí desafiante.

Bufó.

- Realmente no puedes con tu testarudez ¿Verdad? ¿No me vas a dejar ganar una vez?

- Tu tampoco pue...

No pude terminar la frase ya que en ese mismo momento me besó, al instante sentí una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, fue una sensación completamente indescriptible, demasiado placentera, había estado esperando ese beso hacía meses, había estado a punto de pedirle a gritos que me besara cada vez que lo veía, había querido volver a besarlo desde el instante en que le había gritado "_Cobarde"_

No podía soltarlo, no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Sabes? Nunca pensé que me iba a resultar tan difícil estar lejos de ti. – admitió. - Eres increíblemente adictiva Weasley. – comentó. Me sonrojé totalmente. – Y ahora tu cara esta del mismo color que tu pelo ¿Por qué? – dijo riendo.

- ¡No es gracioso! No me hubiera puesto así si no hubieras dicho eso. – respondí ruborizándome aún más.

- Es la verdad. No te mentiría. ¿Quieres que te diga algo? Cada vez que te veía con Woods deseaba ser él. Cada vez que los veía juntos lo odiaba y me odiaba por ser tan orgulloso, por no haber ido a hablarte cuando aún había tiempo, por no haber solucionado las cosas esa misma noche, me odiaba por haberte hecho sufrir. – su voz sonaba cortada.

Me acerqué a él y volví a besarlo.

- Yo también me odiaba, pero por haberte gritado.

- Me lo merecía. – respondió.

- Si. Te lo merecías. – admití.

- Con que aquí estabas. –escuché la voz de Caleb. – Y yo que me estaba preocupando por ti…


	10. A capite ad calcem

_Perdón por no subir antes pero, es que estos dos días he estado bastante enferma y no tenía ni ganas de prender la PC... ajjaja_

_Espero que les guste_

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**_Capítulo 9:_**

**_A capite ad calcem_**

**Canción recomendada: Don't cry – Guns and Roses**

* * *

Me di vuelta mientas soltaba a Scorpius apresuradamente.

- Caleb yo… - intenté decir algo pero no pude continuar, no sabía como continuar.

- ¿Tu qué? ¿Qué puedes decir? - dijo histérico.

- Tranquilízate Woods. - dijo Scorpius adelantándose un poco.

- ¿Ahora la defiendes? ¿A cuántos eres capaz de usar para conseguir lo que quieres? Eres excelente en eso. - comentó indignado.

Sentí la ira apoderándose de mi, pero, no tuve tiempo de concentrarme en ella ya que Scorpius había comenzado a caminar hacia Caleb decidido a golpearlo, lo detuve sosteniéndolo del brazo izquierdo, Caleb retrocedió varios pasos.

- Déjalo. No vale la pena. - dije intentando calmarlo. - Scorpius. ¡Basta!

Caleb se alejó un par de pasos más, se dio vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo al castillo.

Scorpius volvió a intentar seguirlo pero volví a detenerlo.

- Déjalo. - dije.

- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijo? - preguntó indignado. - ¿Lo escuchaste?

- Si, lo escuché, pero déjalo, no me interesa lo que dijo. - respondí tratando de que con esa respuesta se calmara un poco.

- A mi si me interesa lo que dijo. - sentenció y salió rápido hacia donde se había ido Caleb.

Lo seguí casi corriendo intentando alcanzarlo, no ayudaba en nada tener puesto zapatos con taco.

- Detente. - dije. El se detuvo, pero yo no lo logré, iba tan rápido que me desestabilice y choqué contra él. - Lo siento. - me disculpé.

- No, yo lo siento. - respondió dándose vuelta.

- Prométeme que no lo vas a seguir más, que no dejaras que te afecte, porque eso es lo que quiere. - comenté.

- Lo intentaré. - respondió.

Tomé su mano y me dirigí al Gran Salón, él me siguió sin oponerse.

Cuando estábamos llegando vimos a Lily, ella nos miraba fijo y sonreía a más no poder.

- ¡Ya era hora primita! - dijo.

- Lilian ¡Cállate! - respondí avergonzada mientras soltaba la mano de Scorpius.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no diré nada, sólo quie... - se detuvo y se quedó mirando fijo algo que estaba detrás nuestro.

Me di vuelta, mis primos y mi hermano estaban ahí, mirándonos con mala cara, por alguna extraña razón me sentí como en una película _muggle _en las que la pandilla esta a punto de ponerse en combate.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? - pregunté.

- No es contigo Rose. - dijo James adelantándose y poniéndose al lado de Hugo que estaba primero. - Es con él.

- Escúchame bien Malfoy. - dijo mi hermano en tono brusco. - Si vuelves a hacer sufrir a mi hermana juro que no te quedará un hueso sano, tendrán que llevarte a San Mungo en partes. - amenazó.

- ¡Hugo! - dije enojada. - Estas grande para estas tonterías de andar amenazando a la gente.

A pesar de que él era más chico que yo, no lo parecía, era demasiado alto y fuerte para su edad, él sabía como usar su, digamos, fuerza bruta y mi hermano no hablaba en vano, sabía que si estaba diciendo eso era porque estaba plenamente convencido de hacerlo.

- Esta bien Rose, me lo merezco. - dijo interrumpiéndome. - Entiendo Hugo... ni un hueso sano a San Mungo en partes.

- No te atrevas a burlarte de mi. - respondió mi hermano enojado.

- No me burlo de ti, simplemente repito lo que acabas de decir. - respondió. - Y no te preocupes, no esta en mis planes volver a hacer sufrir a Rose. - agregó.

- Más te vale que así sea. - respondió Fred desde atrás, su cara se veía entro los hombros de sus dos primos.

- ¿Ya están felices? - Lily se adelantó. - Ahora pueden ir a aterrorizar a los de primer año si quieren, seguro que les parecerá igual de divertido. - su voz sonaba muy dura, a veces me olvidaba lo parecida que era a mi tía.

- Solo estamos asegurándonos de que no vuelva a molestar a Rose, es nuestra familia, no queremos que Malfoy la lastime. - replicó James mirando serio a su hermana menor.

- ¿Dónde esta Albus? - preguntó Scorpius tratando de cambiar el tema ya que sabía que si Lily le contestaba comenzaría una batalla campal.

- Con Abby. - respondió Hugo. - No quiso venir.

- El más inteligente de la familia. - comentó Lily.

- Chicos, discúlpenme, sé que sus intenciones son buenas pero no quiero escucharlos discutir más. - dije mientras tomaba a Scorpius de la mano y lo arrastraba lejos de ahí, mi familia otra vez metiéndose en asuntos que no le interesaban, me ponían los nervios de punta. Por un lado estaba contenta de que me protegieran y cuidaran de esa forma, pero, por otro lado estaba muy avergonzada, se habían comportado como un montón de niños tontos.

Cuando doblamos en la esquina él tomó la delantera y después de unos metros se dio vuelta, me tomó de la cintura y comenzó caminar hasta que quedé apoyada contra una pared, estaba literalmente atrapada, Scorpius me miraba fijo, eso hizo que me sonrojara completamente, él en respuesta sonrió.

- Te gusta hacerme enojar, pero también te encanta ponerme incómoda. - dije casi sin voz.

- Te equivocas, me encantan todas tus reacciones, pero, sobre todo cuando te enojas, te sonrojas, tu voz cambia, tus ojos brillan, es todo lo que me gusta de ti en un mismo estado. - dijo sonriendo, eso hizo que me sonrojara aún más. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿No sabía que hablando así iba hacer que me volviera loca? Ese era el problema, él lo sabía. – Además, no sé porque esto te resulta tan incómodo, a mi me encanta. – agregó.

Se acercó y me besó de forma suave, eso logró que me lograra concentrar, de otra forma hubiera perdido completamente la razón, una ráfaga de viento cruzó el pasillo e hizo que me diera un escalofrío, seguía con mi vestido sin mangas y sin abrigo.

- Será mejor que volvamos al Gran Comedor el baile debe estar por terminar. – dijo a centímetros de mis labios.

- No quiero ir. - respondí.

- Entonces será mejor que te pongas esto. - dijo mientras se sacaba la capa y me la daba.

Pasamos varias horas más en ese pasillo, hasta que ya no escuchamos ningún ruido, el baile por fin había terminado.

- Deberíamos volver a nuestras Casas. - dije.

- Deberíamos. - dijo volviéndome a besar.

- Enserio, si nos ven nos castigarán.

- ¿Por qué eres tan apegada a las reglas? Siempre quise saber eso. - preguntó sonriendo.

- Porque alguien tiene que resguardar el buen nombre de mi familia, sino todos creerán que somos unos rompedores de reglas compulsivos, entre mis padres, mis tíos y mis primos, no hay ni uno al que no hallan castigado.

Rió divertido.

- De acuerdo, no quiero que la gente piense que el romper reglas es algo que se herede, asíque... te acompaño. - dijo aún sonriendo.

Caminamos en silencio, miraba hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie nos viera, estaba muy nerviosa, temía toparme con alguien en la mitad del camino, en cambio, él caminaba relajadamente, a mi ritmo que era un poco más apresurado que de costumbre, pero, se lo notaba tranquilo, no podía comprender como esto no lo afectaba, luego recordé que era el mejor amigo de Albus y que juntos habían caminado por los pasillos en la noche para robar comida de la cocina tantas veces como yo había ido a la biblioteca, él estaba acostumbrado a caminar por los pasillos a esa hora, por eso no lo afectaba.

Cuando llegamos nos detuvimos delante del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, ella parecía dormida.

- Debería irme, si alguien nos ve si que estaremos en problemas. - dijo mientras sonreía.

- Así es. - respondí. - Adiós. - dije.

Lo besé.

La Dama Gorda tosió molesta detrás nuestro.

- Los estudiantes ya deberían estar durmiendo. - dijo con voz aguda.

- Adiós. - dijo Scorpius. - Lamentamos mucho haberla despertado noble Dama. - dijo en todo irónico. – Hasta mañana. – agregó mirándome.

Se fue caminando despacio, me quede viéndolo hasta que casi se perdió de vista, al darme vuelta la Dama tenía también la mirada fija en Scorpius.

- A capite ad calcem. – dije un poco molesta, ella era un cuadro, no podía mirar a los alumnos de esa forma.

- Incorrecto. - respondió la Dama. - Contraseña.

- ¿Ya cambio? - pregunté avergonzada. - Por favor, déjame entrar.

- Contraseña. - repitió.

- Ya basta. Mi nombre es Rose Jane Weasley, llevo cinco años en esta Casa, toda mi familia ha estado en ella déjame entrar, por favor, me van a castigar. - mi voz sonaba histérica, no podía salirme todo tan mal.

- Hubieras pensado en ello antes de quedarte tanto tiempo fuera. - dijo seria.

Esta era mi última carta, si no me dejaba entrar en ese momento iba a tener que quedarme afuera hasta que alguno de mis compañeros saliera o hasta que algún profesor me descubriera.

- ¿Viste a ese chico? ¿El que estaba conmigo? - pregunté.

- Lo vi. - respondió secamente, pero en su tono algo había cambiado.

- Por él me quedé hasta tan tarde. Dime. Tu también te hubieras quedado hasta tarde por él ¿Verdad? – pregunté de forma inocente.

Ella miró hacia abajo y luego me miró: - Si. - respondió. - Esta bien, por esta vez te perdono, entra. - dijo.

Le dediqué una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de pasar a través del cuadro.

Después de entrar me fui directo a dormir tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, todos estaban durmiendo y no quería que nadie me viera, no quería que todos se enteraran a la hora en la que había llegado.

Miré el reloj. Sólo tenía cuatro horas para dormir, iba a ser mejor que me apurara, sino no dormiría nada.

* * *

**Nota: A capite ad calcem. Es una frase en latín que significa "De la cabeza a los pies", y me pareció muy buena para relacionarla con lo que estos personajes sienten.**


	11. La rosa mágica

**Capítulo 10:**

**La rosa mágica**

**Canción recomendada: Satrway to heaven – Led Zeppeling**

En la mañana siguiente me costó demasiado despertarme.

Cuando por fin fui capaz de salir de la cama y bajé Lily estaba esperándome, supuse que era porque quería que le contara todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y no me equivoqué.

- Rose. Ven aquí, dime. ¿Qué pasó? Quiero todos los detalles… ¡Espera! Evita los muy descriptivos. – dijo riendo.

- Por decir eso no voy a contarte nada. – dije un poco ofendida. - ¿No te interesa nada más que el chisme? – pregunté.

- No seas así. Sabes que quiero saber porque me interesas, porque eres mi prima y quiero lo mejor para ti. – dijo triste.

- Lo sé tonta. – respondí mientras la abrazaba.

- No vuelvas a decirme eso. – dijo un poco enojada.

- Nunca más. – respondí. – ¿Podemos ir al Comedor? Tengo hambre, en el camino te cuento. – agregué.

- Claro.

Fuimos todo el camino hablando, yo trataba de evitar el tema de la noche anterior proponiendo cualquier otro, Lily se dio cuenta al instante y decidió no seguir preguntando. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del Gran Comedor Scorpius estaba ahí parado, apoyado contra la pared.

- Buenos días. - dijo en tono galante.

- Buenos días. - respondimos con Lily a unísono.

- Te estaba esperando. - dijo el rubio mirándome.

Lily no se movió ni un centímetro, nos miraba sonriendo.

- Lil. – dije mientras le hacía señales con los ojos para que se fuera.

- Claro, me voy a desayunar, nos vemos. – comentó divertida.

- No sabe cuando detenerse. – dije un poco avergonzada.

- A mi me parece que sabe muy bien, pero no quiere hacerlo. – replicó Scorpius riendo, él tenía razón.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano? – pregunté horrorizada al ver que su mano derecha estaba toda lastimada.

- Nada importante, ya no me duele. – respondió restándole importancia.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – volví a preguntar.

- Samantha cerró la puerta de la Sala Común con mi mano en el medio, supongo que no le hizo ninguna gracia que me fuera en el medio del baile y la dejara. – explicó.

- Scorpius tienes que hacerte ver esa mano, puedes tener algo roto. – tomé su mano suavemente, enserio se veía mal. – Tienes que ir a la enfermería.

- No es nada. – dijo soltándose. – Pero esta bien, haré que me vean la mano, pero… después de esto. – dijo sacando una rosa de su capa. – Es para ti, iba a regalártela en Navidad, pero, ciertos eventos hicieron que lo pospusiera. – comentó sonriendo.

- ¿Me regalas una rosa? – pregunté.

No quería sonar descortés, pero, toda la vida, quien me regalaba flores me regalaba rosas, _"Rose… rosa" _lo tomaban como una gracia sobre todo mi tío George, pero, de hecho, no me resultaba para nada gracioso.

- Olvidemos el hecho de que tu nombre es Rose ¿Esta bien?. – se apresuró a decir. – No te la regalo por eso, sé que odias que te regalen rosas por ese motivo, pero esta es muy distinta, esta es una rosa mágica. Observa. – hizo un movimiento con su varita y la flor cambió de color, ya no era roja, ahora era verde.

- Cambia de color. – dije asombrada.

- No sólo eso. – comentó. – Cambia según el color favorito de la persona que la posee y también cambia el aroma, va hacia la misma dirección que lo del color. – agregó mirando hacia abajo.

- Verde, tu color favorito. – dije al comprender. – Y… - me acerqué para poder oler el aroma, era un perfume muy dulce, me resultaba extrañamente familiar pero no podía identificarlo. – el perfume, lo conozco pero no sé de donde, no puedo reconocerlo. – admití.

- Supuse que no ibas a identificarlo, de hecho era obvio. – su voz sonaba dulce pero me sentí mal al no poder recordar ese aroma, sentía que debía de poder reconocerlo.

- Lo siento. – dije muy bajo.

- No pretendía que lo conocieras. Rose, este es el aroma de tu piel, tu eres este aroma. – me dijo de forma suave acercándose a mi. – Por eso te resulta tan familiar y por eso me resultas tan adictiva. - me puse totalmente colorada, lo sabía, podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas. – Toma. – agregó. – Ahora es tuya.

Extendió su mano, yo tomé la flor, al instante cambió de color, había dejado de ser verde para convertirse en una rosa gris plata con las puntas doradas, una combinación perfecta de mis dos colores favoritos. Cerré los ojos, el aroma también había cambiado.

- Tarta de manzana. – dijo Scorpius riendo.

- El olor más delicioso del mundo. – respondí sonriendo.

- ¿Sabes? Esta rosa también tiene otro poder. – me dijo.

- ¿Cuál? – pregunté interesada.

- No se marchita tan fácilmente como las demás. El vendedor me dijo: _"Regálasela a la mujer que realmente quieras, pues esta rosa durará lo que tu amor por ella dure." _y… sinceramente sé que esta rosa no se va a marchitar nunca.

No pude aguantar más tuve que besarlo, todo lo que estaba diciendo era demasiado dulce, no podía creer como alguien tan perfecto se había cruzado en mi camino.

- Deja de besarme así, o te regalaré una de estas rosas a todo momento. – dijo cuando lo solté.

- Realmente no me ofendería. – respondí y volví a besarlo.

- Scorpius Malfoy. – escuchamos la voz del viejo Flinch. – La directora McGonagall quiere hablar contigo. – dijo serio. – Acompáñame. Sólo Malfoy. – dijo al ver que yo me disponía a seguirlos.

- Esta bien, entra a desayunar, seguramente no es nada importante, después te cuento. – su voz sonaba relajada.

Asentí y entré al Gran Comedor, me senté en la mesa de mi Casa al lado de mi hermano, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Estas bien? – me preguntó confundido, tal muestra de afecto o… lo que fuese no era tan común en nosotros dos.

- Muy bien. – respondí aunque realmente no era así, no podía imaginar para que la directora quería hablar con Scorpius, no era algo de mi incumbencia, pero, tenía el presentimiento de que no era bueno.

- Vamos a ir a la tienda del tío hoy ¿Verdad? – preguntó James acercándose a nosotros.

- ¡Claro! – respondimos Hugo y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Excelente, con Fred se nos están acabando todas nuestras reservas, necesitamos más. – comentó.

En cuanto terminé de desayunar salí lo más rápido que pude, Scorpius aún no aparecía y eso me estaba enloqueciendo.

Camine por los pasillos hasta que lo encontré.

- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté nerviosa.

- Woods. – respondió.

- ¿Qué?

- Me acusó con McGonagall de haberlo golpeado. – su voz sonaba muy gruesa y cortada.

- ¡Tu no hiciste eso! Él esta mintiendo. – estaba histérica, estaba segura de que él no lo había hecho, me lo había prometido. – Quédate aquí por favor. – dije.

Me di vuelta y me dirigí al despacho de la directora, entré sin avisar y abriendo con brusquedad la puerta.

- ¡Señorita Weasley! ¿Qué es este arrebato? – preguntó atónita.

- Profesora, Scorpius no golpeo a Caleb. – dije casi gritando.

- Cálmese por favor, y ¿Usted cómo sabe eso? – preguntó con la voz suave que la caracterizaba.

- Lo sé porque… - tenía que inventar algo y rápido, tenía que lograr convencerla de que él no había hecho nada porque de hecho, no lo había hecho. – porque yo estuve con Scorpius toda la noche de ayer, estuvimos fuera de nuestras casas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo de usted! – dijo decepcionada. – Sabe que esa es una grave falta al reglamento de la escuela.

- Lo sé Profesora. – dije mirando hacia abajo.

- ¿Por qué el Señor Malfoy no dijo eso? – preguntó perspicaz.

- Porque no quería que me castigue, pero, yo al enterarme supe que debía decir la verdad. – respondí, no se me daba muy bien mentir pero en ese momento hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

- Esta bien Señorita Weasley, voy a tomarme un tiempo para pensar sobre esto y sobre su castigo, por hoy esta libre, pero mañana usted y Malfoy se deben presentar aquí a las nueve de la mañana ¿De acuerdo? – dijo mirándome fijo.

- De acuerdo. – respondí.

- Puede retirarse.


	12. Sortilegios Weasley

Ayer no me olvidé de subir pick, lo que pasó es que llegué muerta y tenía que estudair ajjaja

Espero que les guste

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Capítulo 11:**

**Sortilegios Weasley**

**Canción recomendada: Fix you – Coldplay**

Salí del despacho casi híper ventilando, estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste ahí adentro? – me preguntó Scorpius parecía tan nervioso como yo seguro había corrido hasta ahí.

- Le dije a la directora que no golpeaste a Caleb. – admití confiada.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido y mirándome sin comprender nada.

- Le dije que habías estado conmigo toda la noche y que no tuviste oportunidad de lastimar a nadie. – respondí relajada. – Te di una cuartada hasta que convenza a Caleb de decir la verdad.

- ¡No dirá la verdad! – gritó furioso. – Y ahora te van a castigar a ti ¿Qué sentido tiene lo que hiciste? ¿No entiendes que eso es lo que Woods quiere? – preguntó enojado.

- El sentido es que no te culparán por algo que no hiciste y no me importa lo que quiera Caleb. – respondí.

- ¿Por qué? – parecía desencajado.

- Ya te dije Scorpius, no quiero que te castiguen. – respondí.

- Entra y dile a la directora que es mentira o entraré yo y se lo diré. – amenazó.

- Imposible, le dije que tu habías ocultado el hecho de que no habíamos vuelto a nuestras Casas porque no querías que me castigaran, no puedo entrar ahora a decirle que todo fue mentira. – comenté.

Bufó.

- A veces actúas como una verdadera idiota Rose Weasley. – dijo antes de darse vuelta e irse.

Mis ojos se llenaros de lágrimas, no responderle, ni siquiera tratar de seguirlo para que terminemos la conversación.

- _Rose_. – la voz de mi hermano sonó a lo lejos, detrás de mí.

Me apresuré a enjuagar mis lágrimas y a darme vuelta, mi hermano no me podía ver así, si lo hacía iba a matar a Scorpius. – _Se hace tarde. El tío ya debe estar esperándonos _– dijo mientras sonreía. Asentí y corrí hacia él. -. ¿Estas bien?. – me preguntó.

- Si. – respondí secamente.

Comenzamos a caminar dirigiéndonos a la salida del colegio, en el camino mis primos se nos unieron, fuimos todos juntos caminando y gastándonos bromas hasta la tienda de mi tío George, eso me hizo levantar un poco el ánimo, estar con mis primos siempre mejora mi humor, además el día estaba hermoso, el sol hacía que todo pareciera más brillante.

Cuando por fin llegamos me quede unos instantes admirando el lugar.

En esos momentos Sortilegios Weasley era una de las mejores tiendas de broma de toda Europa, era realmente reconocida.

El local había crecido muchísimo desde el momento en que mis tíos George y Fred, al que por desgracia no pude conocer, lo habían abierto, ya ocupaba dos locales y seguía en proceso de crecimiento.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Por fin llegaron. - dijo George al vernos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa un poco tonta. – Los estuve esperando toda la tarde.

Según mi padre, mi tío George se había vuelto bastante más sensible desde la muerte de Fred y nunca había recuperado del tono, me dijo que nunca volvió a tener su sonrisa verdadera, al menos no la que lo invadía cuando estaba con su gemelo.

Mi tío reía todo el tiempo y constantemente le hacía bromas a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino, para mi eso era lo más normal del mundo y no podía imaginármelo de otra forma, no podía imaginarme a esos gemelos completándose, haciendo bromas, riéndose y ayudando a hacer la vida más divertida para todos los que los conocían.

Me hubiera encantado verlos juntos, escuchar esa estruendosa risa que lo caracterizaba multiplicada por dos, escucharlos cuando completaban la frase del otro, lo cierto es que toda mi vida me han contado miles de historias sobre Fred y he visto demasiadas fotos de ellos juntos, pero, no es lo mismo.

- Pasen y prueben lo que quieran. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Me acerqué junto con James y me quedé un rato viendo las cosas mientras mi primo elegía toda clase de objetos que le servirían para hacer todo tipo de travesuras.

Después de casi una hora pude ver con el rabillo del ojo a un muchacho de cabello rubio acercándose a nosotros.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté un tanto nerviosa, no habíamos terminado nuestra última conversación de forma cordial y no quería empezar a armar un escándalo en medio de la tienda.

- Te busqué por el Castillo pero luego recordé que Albus me dijo que vendrían aquí hoy ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – me preguntó por lo bajo.

Asentí.

Tomó mi mano y me arrastró fuera del local, comenzamos a caminar y solo nos detuvimos cuando habíamos dejado a la mayoría de la gente atrás, en ese momento me soltó y se sentó en un banco.

- ¿Por qué mentiste por mi? – preguntó.

- Porque no quería que Caleb te culpara por algo que no hiciste. – respondí. Ya habíamos tenido esta conversación hacía menos de una hora y no había terminado bien, eso hizo que me pusiera un poco a la defensiva.

- No sabes lo que hice Rose. No sabes que hice después de que te deje en tu Casa. – su voz transmitía su enojo.

- Yo sé que fuiste a tu Casa, como me dijiste que ibas a hacer. – comenté.

- ¡Deja de tener esa fé ciega en mi! Yo no soy lo que tu crees, no soy el perfecto Scorpius que tu crees que soy. – sonaba quebrado.

Me senté a su lado.

- Yo creo en ti porque sé que eres una buena persona, y también sé que no eres perfecto Scorpius, lo sé. – dije tratando de calmarlo. – Pero también sé que no golpeaste a nadie.

- ¿Cómo explicas mi mano? – dijo mostrándome su mano derecha.

- Samantha te hizo eso. – respondí segura.

- ¿Tienes alguna prueba?. – preguntó perspicaz.

- Sólo te creo. No tienes necesidad de mentirme, sería una idiotez, al fin y al cabo iba a descubrirlo. – expliqué.

- ¡Otra vez! Sin pruebas crees en mi, aún cuando todas las pruebas están en mi contra. De acuerdo puede que no halla golpeado a Woods, es verdad, no lo hice, pero tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo, hasta lo había planeado, no lo hice, pero eso no me hace mejor que él, eso no me hace dejar de ser un Slytherin y… un Malfoy.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – pregunté indignada. – Escúchame Scorpius y escúchame muy bien. Tú eres diferente a Caleb, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que si tenías ganas de golpearlo no lo hiciste, eso es lo que te hace diferente a él. Y ser un Slytherin no te hace mejor o peor que nadie, uno va a esas casas por sus habilidades y no porque al estar en Slytherin estás destinado a ser el próximo Voldemort o por estar en Gryfflindor serás el próximo Harry Potter, - expliqué decidida. - aunque seas su pariente. – comenté sonriendo. – Además, tu apellido no te da ningún tipo de esencia, eres diferente a tu padre y aún así tienes el mismo apellido que él y sus mismos genes. – concluí mi discurso y me senté en sus rodillas abrazándolo.

- A veces me provoca asesinarte cuando te comportas como una niña, cuando te comportas como lo hiciste hoy en la mañana ¿Sabes? Cuando haces las cosas sin medir la mínima consecuencia de tus actos, pero, en momentos como este me doy cuenta de porque estoy tan enamorado de ti. – dijo mirándome fijo, tomó mi rostro con una mano y me besó.

_- Rose. _– me llamaron.

* * *

**Nota:** _¿Quién interrumpirá la reconciliación?_

_Quiero comentarles que me resulto muy difícil hablar de George porque, sinceramente, todavía no me acostumbro a verlo por separado de Fred, ya que siempre los vi juntos, hasta como una misma persona._

_Describí a George así porque supongo que esa es la forma en la que va a seguir la vida de nuestro querido pelirrojo._

_Elegí esta canción para este cap porque me parece que va perfecta con la situación que se describe._


	13. Principes y Princesas

**Capítulo 12:**

**Príncipes y Princesas**

**Canción recomendada: Love song – AC/DC**

_- Ay ¡Por Merlín! Oí mal… no puede ser, no es… - _¡Papá! – dije nerviosa mientras me levantaba apresuradamente.

- ¡Voy a matarte! - gritó enojado.

- No, eso no. - respondí reteniéndolo. – Papá, por favor, escúchame.

- ¿Qué hacías Malfoy? ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija? ¿Cómo la engañaste? ¿Cómo conseguiste que te besara?

- ¡PAPÁ! – grité tratando de que me escuchara. - Scorpius no me engañó, lo besé porque quise. - dije un poco avergonzada.

- Es un Malfoy. - comentó incrédulo mientras volvía su mirada hacia mi y seguía acercándose a Scorpius.

- ¿Y qué? Es un Malfoy, no me importa, también es rubio y eso tampoco me importa.

- No te entiendo, dijiste que sólo era tu amigo. - su cara de verdad transmitía lo confundido que estaba.

- Dije eso, si, pero... ya no lo es. - dije poniendo cara de inocente.

- ¿Me mentiste? - ahora estaba decepcionado, eso me hizo sentir muy mal.

- Señor Weasley puedo explicar... - comenzó Scorpius.

- Si, explica el hecho de que mi hija de quince años estaba sentada en tus piernas besándote. - gritó interrumpiéndolo.

- Papá, compórtate. - me puse totalmente colorada, era la situación mas incómoda que me había tocado vivir.

- Que me lo explique, quiere explicar algo, pues que me explique eso. - estaba furioso, yo sabía que no había golpeado a Scorpius porque yo estaba delante de él evitando que se acerque al rubio. - Hija, es un Malfoy.

- Su nombre es Scorpius. - ahora me tocaba hablar a mi y no iba a dejar que me interrumpa. - Se llama Scorpius y lo quiero, es un Malfoy y no me importa y... ya vuelve a respirar que te estas poniendo violeta, - dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - no quiero que te mueras. - agregué.

Al instante volvió a respirar normalmente pero seguía tan nervioso como antes.

- Lo siento. – dijo un poco apenado. – Rose, es que, no quiero que te lastime, todos en esa familia son iguales. – ahora miraba fijo a Scorpius que estaba parado a mi lado con aire decidido.

- No lo haré. – respondió.

- Además él es diferente al resto de su familia. – comenté. - ¿Papá? – estaba bajando la guardia, debía convencerlo en ese momento. - ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeña y mamá me leía esos cuentos _muggles_? – pregunté con voz dulce.

- Claro que me acuerdo, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? – respondió sonriendo. Este era mi momento.

- Tiene mucho que ver… ¿Recuerdas que los libros esos estaban llenos de príncipes y princesas? ¿Recuerdas que yo decía que me iba a enamorar de un príncipe como el de los cuentos cuando fuera grande? – él asintió. – Pues… ya soy grande y me di cuenta que no existen los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas, pero… - miré a Scorpius. – él es muy parecido a ellos y… eso me hace muy feliz. – admití. Mi padre me miró, no comprendí su mirada pero ya no estaba tan furioso como antes. - ¿Recuerdas que tú decías que ese chico iba a tener que tratarme como una princesa, porque de hecho yo lo era? – pregunté con tono dulce. – Scorpius me trata como una princesa…

- Porque de hecho para mí lo es. – Scorpius concluyó la frase.

Mi padre lo miró.

- Ven aquí Malfoy… Scorpio o… como sea que te llames. – dijo secamente.

Él se cercó y mi papá lo tomó del hombro con fuerza.

- Escúchame bien, voy a decirte un par de condiciones y vas a cumplirlas: primero, mantén tus manos bien alejadas del cuerpo de mi hija. Segundo, le diré a Hugo que te vigile y él mismo se encargará de que cumplas la primera condición mientras yo no pueda verte. Tercero, si la haces sufrir me encargaré personalmente de que no te quede ningún diente en la boca. – hablaba serio. - ¿Entendiste?

- Totalmente. – respondió.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo mirándome. - ¿Tan loco estoy, cómo para que nos hallas mentido? – preguntó.

Me sentí muy mal en ese momento ya que odio mentir y que mi padre me expusiera de esa forma, fue horrible.

- No, sólo que… es que… - no sabía como expresar lo que sentía, lo que me pasaba. – Mentí porque no quería que pensaras mal, que… te enojaras, además mamá me dijo que dejara pasar un tie… - en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, me di cuenta gracias a que la cara de mi padre cambio totalmente.

- ¿Tu madre sabía de esto? ¿Se lo dijiste?

Miré a Scorpius un instante, parecía tan asombrado como mi papá.

- Si, lo sabía, pero no se lo dije, – me apresuré a decir. – ella se dio cuenta sola.

- Señor Weasley, ninguno disfrutó del hecho de engañar a nuestros padres pero ambos sabíamos que nuestras familias no responderían del todo bien a esta situación… sobre todo la mía. – explicó. Creo que nunca me había agradado más que él hablara y que utilizara su amplio poder de persuasión como en ese momento.

- En eso tienes razón. – admitió mi padre. – Suerte diciéndoselo a tu padre, de seguro te deshereda. – bromeó.

- Creo que desheredarme es lo mínimo que puede hacer. – continuó Scorp serio.

- Si, pero… si todo lo que dice Rose es cierto y si Hermione lo sabe y esta de acuerdo, como parece estarlo, entonces creo que no tengo otro remedio y… digamos que… tienes un aliado más, eso si, si cumples con las condiciones, si no lo haces… le ahorraré a tu padre la pena de tener que matar a su único hijo. – dijo.

Sonreí y lo abracé, estaba amenazando cada media palabra a Scorpius pero, al menos, lo estaba aceptando, eso era seguramente hasta donde sus celos lo dejaban llegar.

- Ahora vamos, volvamos a la tienda de tu tío. – dijo cuando lo solté. - ¿Te molesta si camino al lado de mi hija? – preguntó en tono irónico. Scorpius negó con la cabeza y al instante mi padre se puso en el medio de nosotros, esa era su idea, mientras él estuviera presente iba a mantenernos lo más alejados posible.

Caminamos en silencio los pocos metros que faltaban hasta llegar a Sortilegios Weasley.

En la puerta estaban todos, hasta mi tío estaba esperándonos.

- Hola tío Ron. ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Lily con cara de susto al vernos a los tres juntos.

- Hermano, parece que nuestra pequeña Rosie ya no es tan pequeña. – bromeó mi tío.

Me sorprendió que él no reaccionara como mi padre, pero, supongo que en ese mismo tiempo en el que mi padre procesaba la información, también lo estaba haciendo él, además, colaboró que yo fuera su sobrina, no su hija y que mi padre sea el más celoso de los hermanos Weasley, eso, lo vuelve el centro de todas las bromas de mi tío George ya que le encanta hacerlo enojar.

- Cállate idiota. – replicó mi padre ante el comentario. – Hugo. – dijo. – Vigílalo. – agregó señalando con la cabeza a Scorpius.

Mi hermano sonrió y asintió, esto le hacía demasiada gracia.

- Ya debemos volver. – dijo Albus. – Se hace tarde.

Su desesperado intento por sacarnos lo más rápido posible de ahí funcionó, todos comenzaron a saludar y a alejarse.

- Adiós papá. – dije.

- Adió hermosa. – respondió. – Y recuerda… si Malfoy te hace algo, lo que sea, avísame.

- No hará nada. – respondí. – Confía en él y… si no lo haces, confía en mi. – comenté.

Él asintió.

Volví a saludarlo y me alejé, alcancé a los demás que estaban esperándome para volver al colegio. En cuanto llegué Scorpius me tomo de la mano.

- Pensé que tu padre iba a matarme. – admitió.

- Iba a matarte, sólo que no lo deje. – respondí riendo.

* * *

_Nota: sé que muchas no van a estar de acuerdo con la reacción de Ron pero, ¿Saben algo? Escribí la reacción de él mil veces, y en todas ellas Scorpius terminaba en San Mungo ajjaja y Rose peleada de por vida con el padre jaja... asíque, elegí esta forma, en la que si, no se nota mucho la personalidad que tanto nos gusta de este celoso pelirrojo, pero, al menos en esta Scorpius termina ileso y Ron sigue teniendo una hija que le habla._


	14. Preocupación

Hola

¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien

Bueno, les cuento que estoy teniendo un lapsus creativo ajjaja, y me tilde con esto de la fick... llegué al Cap 17 y no puedo avanzar, asique, voy a seguir subiendo caps y tratando de escribir, pero, sólo les aviso por si no logro desestancarme! ajaj

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Capítulo 13:**

**El castigo**

**Canción recomendada: Save me – Queen**

Cuando llegamos al colegio Scorpius y yo nos separamos del grupo ya que mis primos no dejaban de hacernos bromas, no dirigimos a los límites del bosque, como usualmente lo hacíamos, nos sentamos sobre una de las rocas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que comencé a hablar, estaba disfrutando de la brisa y del atardecer.

- ¿Qué crees? – le pregunté. - ¿Cómo crees que va a ser nuestro castigo?

- No lo sé realmente, pero, resulta que lo que inventaste es una grave falta al reglamento de la escuela. – respondió.

- Lo sé, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió y… por favor no empieces otra vez con lo mismo. – comenté un tanto molesta.

- No lo haré. – respondió sonriendo.

Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y él me rodeo con sus brazos.

Nos quedamos así hasta que anocheció, sólo ahí nos levantamos y fuimos al Gran Comedor a cenar.

Al entrar comencé a buscar a Caleb, no lo había visto en todo el día y quería hablar con él, quería que me diera al menos una explicación, y, a decir verdad, también quería disculparme por haberlo impulsado a hacer eso, de acuerdo, él fue el que culpó a Scorpius, pero yo sabía que mi actitud lo había provocado.

Por desgracia Caleb no lo encontré por ningún lado, comencé a preguntar por él.

- _¿Han visto a Caleb Woods?_

Nadie me podía responder a donde estaba a ciencia cierta.

- _La última vez que lo vi fue en la Sala Común. Creo que no ha bajado aún._

Respondió una chica de primer año.

- El muy cobarde no quiere enfrentarse con nadie hasta que sepa que todo le salió como él quería. – dijo Scorpius cuando nos sentamos, yo estaba un poco decepcionada y ante su comentario solo bufé.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién no quiere enfrentarse? – preguntó Albus, él siempre tan chismoso, igual que su hermana. – No entiendo nada.

Le contamos lo que había sucedido con lujo de detalle, incluyendo la pelea de Caleb y Scorpius y lo de Samantha.

- ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que era un idiota Rose. Te dije que no te metieras con él, te dije que no confiaras. ¿Por qué no me escuchaste? – dijo Albus cuando termine de hablar, estaba enojado.

- ¡Déjala! – respondió Scorpius defendiéndome.

- No, si ustedes dos son iguales, el uno para el otro. Tu te metes con Woods, que es un cretino, lo sabías antes de empezar a salir con él, y tu con Zabini que esta completamente loca, realmente, esa chica tiene que estar encerrada, es peligrosa. ¿En qué pensaban? Tienen suerte de que aún no se la halla agarrado con Rose. – realmente mi primo estaba indignado y eso se le notaba a flor de piel.

- No esta loca, solo es un poco extraña ¿De acuerdo? Además no es peligrosa. – dijo el rubio en su defensa.

- Claro, no esta loca. – repuso en tono irónico. – Cerrarte la puerta de esa forma y casi arrancarte la mano es algo completamente normal, cualquier chica lo haría. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenuo?

- Albus, ya déjalos en paz. – Abby lo calló al instante, eso era lo bueno de que mi mejor amiga fuera la novia de Albus, ella siempre me defendía.

Scorpius agregó entre risas: - Ya veo quien de los dos es quien lleva los pantalones en la relación.

- Cállate Scorpius. – respondió mi primo un tanto avergonzado. – Abby, no hay forma de defenderlos, ellos mismos se buscaron esto.

- Pues… si ellos se lo buscaron no crees que ¿Deberían ser ellos los que resolvieran la situación? – replicó mi amiga un poco molesta.

- De enserio amigo, tus comentarios no ayudan para nada. – agregó Scorpius.

Después de eso Albus no habló más, se lo veía demasiado enojado, seguramente había preferido quedarse callado antes de pelearse con todos nosotros, se limitó a comer y a lanzarnos miradas de reproche a cada momento.

Cuando terminé de cenar me levanté.

- Te acompaño. – se apresuró a decir el rubio.

- No hace falta, enserio. Gracias. – respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió. – Hasta mañana.

Salí tranquilamente del Gran Comedor y caminé sola, en silencio por los pasillos del castillo.

Cuando entré en la Sala Común lo vi, ahí estaba Caleb, sentado con aire despreocupado.

- Caleb. – dije un poco sorprendida.

- Rose ¿Cómo estas? – parecía demasiado amable, mala señal. - ¿Qué te parece mi idea? – preguntó sonriendo. – Scorpius será el primer Malfoy en ser expulsado, es un gran honor ser el responsable de tal cosa. – dijo riendo. – Será divertido ver como eso sucede.

La ira que había reprimido durante todo ese tiempo se desató, me abalancé sobre él con mi varita lista para atacarlo.

- ¡Rose! – Albus gritó a mis espaldas. Me había seguido. – No lo vale.

- Claro que no. – respondió Caleb que ya había realizado un hechizo protector. – No sería bueno que además expulsen a una Weasley y a un Potter. – agregó irónicamente. – Sería una tragedia.

Volví a caminar hacia él pero reboté en el hechizo.

- No puedes ocultarte para siempre Woods. – gritó mi primo cuando este se alejó riendo, fuera de la Sala Común. – Va a lograr que lo asesine. – dijo enojado.

- Apúrate antes de que yo misma lo haga. – respondí.

Él río.

- Tranquila, no va a hacer que expulsen a Scorpius, eso es seguro, es el mejor alumno, después de ti, claro. Además no creo que una simple pelea entre alumnos sea motivo de expulsión. – comentó.

- Sé que no van a expulsarlo, sólo que… lo odio, tenías razón con él, debí hacerte escuchado. – admití.

- No te preocupes. – respondió. – Es parte de tu naturaleza primita.

Nos sentamos y allí nos quedamos hasta que todos los estudiantes comenzaron a volver para ir a sus habitaciones, fue en ese momento en el que subimos a las habitaciones, y, aunque lo intenté, no pude dormir en casi toda la noche, no paraba de pensar en que a la mañana siguiente iba a tener que enfrentar un castigo, me revolvía por dentro, nunca me habían castigado, ni una vez desde que había empezado el colegio, a decir verdad, nunca me habían castigado, ni siquiera mis padres.

Era verdad que a todos en mi familia los habían castigado, hasta a Lily, pero, no a mi.

Por fin el cansancio me venció y logré dormir un poco, pero cuando desperté, me sentía más cansada que antes, tenía todos los músculos entumecidos y los ojos me ardían.

Me levante y me cambie lentamente, no tenía ganas de desayunar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba preocupada, pensaba en como seria el castigo y que… si todo se descubría era mujer muerta.

Baje las grandes escaleras aun con esos pensamientos girando en mi mente, cruce la mitas del castillo hasta que llegue al despacho de la directora McGonagall, allí en la puerta estaba Scorpius, esperándome, no hablamos, solo entramos, ya estaba Caleb dentro junto a la directora y al profesora Longbotton, me pregunté cuál seria el motivo por el cual él estaba ahí, seguramente no era una buena noticia, después de todo ¿Nos iban a expulsar?

* * *

**Nota:** mi intención en este cap es hacer que odien con su alma a Caleb Woods jajaj no se si lo logre, avisen en todo caso.


	15. El castigo

_Hola: Bueno les comento que acá empezó a decaer mi inspiración, y... todavía no ha vuelto, pero, estoy tranquila porque sé que ahora que ya termine de cursar voy a tener más tiempo para pensar y escribir ajja._

_Otra cosa: Como bien distraída que soy al cap 13 le puse el título del cap 14! ajaja El título del Cap 13 REALMENTE es Precocupación, el del 14 es El castigo! ajajaaj PERDÓN gente!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Besos_

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14:

**El castigo**

**Canción recomendada: Never tears apart - INXS**

- Buenos días. – saludo McGonagall.

- Buenos días. – contestamos Scorpius y yo al mismo tiempo, nos acercamos y nos pusimos al lado de Caleb, yo me quede en el medio de ellos dos.

- Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos podemos comenzar. – comentó McGonagall. – Señor Woods usted ayer en la mañana realizo una acusación sumamente severa contra el señor Malfoy, y… como soy la directora y como me compete saber exactamente lo que sucede con todos mis estudiantes antes de tomar una decisión y más en momentos como estos es que he hablado con la guardiana de su Casa, la Dama Gorda. – explicó.

En ese momento mire a Caleb, su rostro había cambiado completamente, no parecía tan duro como antes, ahora parecía aterrado.

- La Dama Gorda me contó que usted Señor Woods llego a su Casa antes de que la mayoría de los estudiantes volviesen y que la trató muy mal, sin embargo ella niega haber visto alguna marca ni señal de haber sido golpeado o atacado por nadie. – dijo mirando fijo a Caleb. – Por eso y porque no tiene ninguna prueba o testigo que demuestre lo contrario tengo que considerar que lo que dijo ayer es una mentira desatada por algún problema personal con el señor Malfoy. – agregó. Camino unos pasos y se acerco a Caleb. – Le sugiero que separe los asuntos escolares de los personales, no es conveniente que se mezclen, y… como su comportamiento fue totalmente reprobable… debo castigarlo. – ahora si que Caleb estaba aterrado. – Su castigo será el siguiente: será el asistente personal del profesor Longbotton durante dos meses, el decidirá cuales son las tareas que realizara en ese tiempo. – explicó.

- Si señor Woods y… justamente estos meses voy a necesitar ayuda con unas nuevas plantas carnívoras que trajeron al colegio. – dijo sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Caleb trago saliva asustado.

- Además se le prohíbe ir a Hogsmeade y se le quitara el beneficio de ser parte del equipo de Gryfflindor y… por último, se le escribirá a sus padres contándoles lo sucedido. No se le quitarán puntos porque sus compañeros de Casa no deben verse involucrados en estos asuntos. – yo sabía que la directora había sido jefa de la Casa de Gryfflindor y supuse que le resultaba bastante difícil sacarnos puntos, tal vez por eso lo no lo había hecho. - Ahora si puede retirarse, inmediatamente comienza a cumplir su castigo.

Caleb se dio vuelta sin decir nada, nos lazo a Scorpius y a mi una mirada furiosa antes de irse y el profesor Longbotton lo siguió, se fue dedicándome una calida sonrisa.

- _Muy bien Señor Woods hoy vamos a comenzar… - _fue lo último que escuché antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

- Con respecto a ustedes. – dijo la directora eso hizo que mi atención volviera a Scorpius, él me miro fugazmente. – Sinceramente no se que hacer. Primero la señorita Weasley viene a autoinculparse para salvar al señor Malfoy al enterarse del castigo y luego vienes tu, - dijo mirando a Scorpius. – diciendo que lo que ella había dicho era mentira. – me quede paralizada mientras ella suspiraba y continuaba: - La situación era bastante confusa, así que, como ya iba a interrogar a la guardiana de Gryfflindor por el señor Woods decidí hacerlo sobre ustedes también. – explicó con voz calma. – La guardiana de Gryfflindor me dijo que usted llego un poco más tarde de lo acordado y el guardián de Slytherin dijo lo mismo y además que la herida de su mano fue hecha a la mañana siguiente, por el descuido de la señorita Zabini, sin contar que Madame Pomfrey corroboró el hecho al curar su mano. Asíque no cabe duda que no sucedió nada de lo que ustedes dijeron.

- Profesora yo… - comencé a decir.

- Ya que ambos incumplieron las reglas. – dijo interrumpiéndome. – No de la manera que dijeron, pero las rompieron, no me queda otra opción que castigarlos a ustedes dos también. Se les prohíbe ir a Hogsmeade por un mes y… me temo que deberé escribir a sus padres.- De todo lo que dijo eso fue lo que más miedo me dio, no por mi sino por Scorpius. – Niños yo se que no quieren que lo haga, sé que preferirían el mismo castigo que Caleb, pero debo hacerlo. Realmente a pesar de todo estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos porque… yo conozco muy bien la historia de sus familias y he sido testigo de cómo esas diferencias que tienen se volvían cada vez más grandes abriendo un abismo entre ellas, sobre todo entre sus padres. - Mire a Scorpius y nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante. – Estoy orgullosa de ustedes porque no han dejado que los mandatos de su familia los alejaran, no dejaron que sus padres los hicieran odiarse mutuamente, no dejaron de pensar como piensan, de hablar como hablan y de sentir como sienten por ellos. – McGonagall tenía los ojos clavados en nosotros dos, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de la emoción, aunque parecía que aún seguía enojada, su mirada me transmitía mucha calma. – Pueden retirarse.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunté nerviosa.

- ¿Quiere algún otro castigo señorita Weasley? – preguntó McGonagall sonriendo.

- Es que… rompimos las reglas, mentimos y…

- ¡Rose! – dijo Scorpius interrumpiéndome. - ¡Cállate! – agregó en voz baja. – Con su permiso. - Tomo mi mano y me saco de allí. Al cerrar la puerta se dio vuelta y me miró fijo. - ¿Estas loca? Déjalo así, no sigas buscando castigos.

- Lo siento. – respondí saliendo del shock. – Es que no me lo esperaba. Pensé que iban a expulsarnos o algo por el estilo. – admití.

- Yo no esperaba que nos expulsaran, pero, tampoco esperaba que escribiera a nuestros padres… supongo que en algún momento se tenían que enterar. – su voz sonaba quedada y parecía sombrío.

- Lo siento. – dije sinceramente. – Si no hubiera abierto mi bocota todo estaría arreglado. – agregué. Él tomo mi mano y esbozo una media sonrisa.

- No te preocupes. – se acercó a mi y me acarició la mejilla.

- ¡Chicos! Los estábamos buscando. – me di media vuelta. Albus venía corriendo hacia nosotros seguido por Abby, se la notaba agotada como si hubiera corrido todo el día sin parar, de hecho mi amiga no es muy atlética, al igual que yo y pues, mi primo esta acostumbrado a la actividad física, por el deporte y por las carreras que hace cada vez que hace alguna travesura. - ¿Qué paso? Nos cruzamos con Woods hace un rato, casi nos come vivos, sin contar que esa planta extraña que tenía en las manos casi se lo come a él. – cometo sonriendo.

- Nos terminaron castigando a los tres. – respondí. – De hecho, no se a cual le tocó la peor parte. A Caleb no lo dejarán jugar más en el equipo.

- Supongo que James tendrá que conseguirse un nuevo guardián. – bromeó. – Que lástima que no halla otro miembro de la familia interesado, sería genial. – agregó riendo.

- Deja que otro miembro de Gryfflindor entre, es aburrido ver un montón de pelirrojos en escobas. – respondió Scorpius. – Sería divertido vencer a otra persona además de a tu familia.

- No seas tonto Scorp. – comentó mi primo. – Nunca nos ganan. – agregó. - En fin… - dijo al ver que Abby y yo poníamos mala cara, no era momento para hablar de ese tema. - ¿Ese fue todo el castigo de Woods? ¿Cuál fue el suyo? – preguntó interesado.

- No, no es lo único, a ninguno de los tres se nos permite ir a Hogsmeade, y… escribirán a nuestras casas. – dije por lo bajo.

- ¿Escribirán a sus casas? ¿A los tres? – repitió Abby.

- Cuando la tía se entere de esto va a ponerse histérica. – dijo. – Y… Scorpius, no quiero sonar pesimista pero… creo que tu serás el que peor la va a pasar de todos. – agregó con voz quedada.

- Lo sé. – respondió mirando hacia abajo, eso me hizo sentir horrible, yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar, su padre se iba a enterar e iba a enloquecer.

- Scorpius lo siento. – dije sintiéndome terrible.

- Ya basta Rose, no tienes la culpa, además, como dije, en algún momento mi padre se iba a enterar de todo, al igual que el tuyo.

* * *

**Nota:** Puse a un Neville feliz de hacerle alguna maldad a Caleb, porque sinceramente... se lo merece ¿O no? y porque, bueno, como expliqué en anteriores capítulos Neville quiere mucho a Rose y no le gusta que la hagan sufrir.

Que McGonagall los apoyara me pareció bastante tierno, no se a ustedes, comentenme que les parece.


	16. Primos

Capítulo 15:

Primos

Canción recomendada: My inmortal - Evanescence

Al ver que la conversación no iba a seguir y ver que yo seguía sintiéndome muy mal Abby comenzó a hablar.

- En fin… ya no tendrán que ocultarse y será genial. – dijo feliz. – Rose. Necesito que me expliques algo. ¿Vienes? – preguntó haciendo señales.

- Claro. – respondí, me aleje de Scorpius y Albus dedicándoles una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué necesitas que te explique? – le pregunté confundida.

- Nada. Es sólo que últimamente no has tenido tiempo y no hemos podido hablar, debemos hacerlo y Albus y Scorpius también deben hacerlo. – me dijo sonriendo mientras nos sentábamos en unos de los bancos de los jardines.

- ¿Yo no tengo tiempo? Tú eres la que no se aleja de mi primo en un radio de dos metros. – respondí riendo.

- No seas así Rose. Sabes que si he estado todo el tiempo con Al es porque tu te la pasas con Scorpius.

- Ya me temía que íbamos a reprocharnos de todo antes de poder hablar, pero en fin, las dos tenemos la culpa ¿Bien? – me miró con los frunciendo la nariz pero luego sonrió.

- Bien. – respondió.

Hablar con Abby me hizo despejarme por completo, había olvidado todo lo mal que me sentía hacía un rato, ella siempre me ayudaba y lograba que mi alocada mente se tranquilizara cuando estaba histérica, Abby y Lily eran mis mejores consejeras y mis mejores aliadas.

Estábamos sentadas, hablando cuando se acercó mi primo James, se sentó junto a nosotros y se apoyó en mi dejando a su lado los libros.

- ¿Cómo están? – dijo sonriendo de esa forma tan característica. – Prima. Cuñada. – bromeó, Abby se puso totalmente roja.

- James ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres? – dije tratando de que aparte la vista de mi amiga.

- ¿No puedo venir a ver cómo están? – preguntó sonriendo.

- No sueles ser tan amable. – dije cortante. – Excepto que quieras que quieras que te cubra. ¿Al fin hiciste explotar los inodoros? – comenté sonriendo. Desde que a mi tío George se le había ocurrido la genial idea de contarles a Fred y a él que una vez habían explotado los inodoros del Colegio, mis primos no paran de amenazar con que lo harán.

- No. Que mal concepto tienes de mi Rosie. – dijo mi nombre como si yo fuera una niña pequeña, odiaba que me dijeran _"Rosie" – _¿Crees realmente que destruiría el valioso, antiguo e invaluable mobiliario de la escuela sólo por diversión? ¿Tan mal concepto tienes de tu primo? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

- Si _Jamie_ – respondí imitando el tono que ponía la abuela Molly cuando hablaba con él, como si aún fuera un niño. -, muy mal concepto. Ya dime. ¿Qué quieres?

- De acuerdo ¿Quieres que sea malo? Lo seré. Aquí va la pregunta: ¿Qué hiciste para que te castigaran? A Rose Jane Weasley no la castigan, eres demasiado perfecta para eso. – me dijo poniendo mala cara pero aún con voz burlona. – Vamos Rose, en la vida te han castigado… nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

- Si que me han castigado antes. – mentí. – Además… es una estupidez, no tiene importancia. - respondí cortante.

- Yo quiero saber. – puso cara de niño caprichoso. – Quiero saber para poder decírselo a todo el mundo. – agregó riendo.

- ¿Sabes qué? Te iba a decir, pero, ahora no te lo diré nada. – respondí. – ¿Dónde esta tu novia? – pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No. No lograrás salir de esta. Dime que hiciste. Ellen esta bien, déjala donde esta. – comento.

- ¿Te estas aburriendo de Ellen? – pregunté sorprendida ante su respuesta. Lo había logrado, había logrado que dejara de pensar en mi castigo.

- Para nada. – contestó seguro.

- Hablando de Ellen – dijo Abby por lo bajo.

- James. Aquí estabas. – una chica alta, de cabello y ojos negros azabache se acercó a nosotros. Era la chica por la que muchos alumnos del colegio se volvían completamente locos, Ellen Grenjinec, la novia de mi primo. – Hola chicas. ¿Cómo están? – preguntó sonriendo al ver que sólo éramos nosotras.

Si yo era celosa, ella me ganaba por mucho.

Mi primo siempre había tenido fama de mujeriego, aunque nunca lo había sido realmente, eso y que todas las chicas se enloquecían por el primogénito de los Potter capitán del equipo de Gryfflindor, le daba a Ellen más de un motivo para ser celosa y vigilarlo de muy cerca.

Sinceramente admiraba a esa chica. Era la única capaz de domar a mi primo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero, yo sabía que había cambiado, no mucho, pero había cambiado, sólo para llamar la atención de Ellen.

- ¿Qué pasa El? Ven. – le dijo haciendo señas para que se acercara a nosotros. - Estaba retando a mi prima. ¿Tu sabías que la castigaron? – preguntó mientras se levantaba. – Es un suceso muy importante en esta familia.

- Si, lo sabía James, tu mismo me los dijiste. – respondió la chica sonriendo de forma demasiado tonta.

Odio a la gente que actúa de esa forma, y ellos son la razón por la que no me agradan esas personas.

- Ahora ya nadie puede decir que eres adoptada, esto demuestra que tienes los genes de la familia en tus venas. – se burló. – Lo heredaste del tío. – agregó.

- Si. – respondí tranquila. - ¿Sabes que más heredé de mi padre? – pregunté con malicia.

James negó con la cabeza.

Me levanté tomando uno de sus libros y lo golpeé en la cabeza con el.

- Me duele Rose, basta. – dijo agachándose.

- También heredé la fuerza de mi papá. – respondí.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¡Basta! – dijo alejándose.

- Eso te pasa por provocar a una Weasley. – dije.

Abby y Ellen comenzaron a reír.

- Rose. Tenemos que ir a clases. – dijo Abby tratando de dejar de reír.

- Si, tienes razón. – dije. – Adiós Ellen. Jamie.

- Adiós Rosie.

Fuimos a la Sala Común a buscar nuestras mochilas.

En ese horario teníamos Pociones.

Ese día fue extraño, la mañana había pasado muy lentamenente, mientras que la tarde pasó demasiado rápido como para que me diera cuenta

Al otro día estaba muy callada y no le prestaba atención a casi nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, hasta me había olvidado que ese era el día en que llegaba la correspondencia, en el Gran Comedor las lechuzas cubrían el techo entregando paquetes y cartas a los alumnos, cuando mire hacia arriba reconocí a una de ellas.

_- ¡Ay no!_ – pensé.


	17. Nota de Autor

_Nota de Autor_

**Hola:**

¿Còmo les va? Espero que bien.

Bueno yo les cuento que: esta semana se me rompió el disco rígido de la PC y perdí TODO lo que tenia guardado, incluyendo, los caps de Amor Ciego.

¡Espero que sepan comprenderme!

Voy a comenzar a reescribir TODO lo que tenía y espero no tardar mucho…

Discúlpenme

Besos

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_


	18. La Carta

**Volvi!**  
Esto es lo que recuerdo del Capítulo 16, pero, debo confesar que no le hace nada de justicia al original, pero, es lo mejor que pude hacer

Perdonen por la demora

Besos

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Capítulo 16:**

**La carta**

Al otro día estaba muy callada y no le prestaba atención a casi nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, hasta me había olvidado que ese era el día en que llegaba la correspondencia, en el Gran Comedor las lechuzas cubrían el techo entregando paquetes y cartas a los alumnos, cuando mire hacia arriba reconocí a una de ellas.

- ¡_Ay no!_ – pensé.

La lechuza dejo caer la carta en mis manos y se quedo parada frente a mi, como esperando algún tipo de recompensa, pero, yo no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, esa era la lechuza de mi madre, ella sólo la usaba para asuntos del trabajo o… en casos muy serios.

Miré a Hugo que estaba a mi lado, tragué nerviosa.

- Ábrela. – me animó, le obedecí.

"_Rose:_

_Recibí la carta del Colegio._

_Hija no puedo creer lo que hiciste._

_¿Mentirle a la directora?_

_Estoy completamente decepcionada de ti. Y, aunque no soy la apropiada para dar consejos sobre el asunto, sólo puedo decirte que: no se te haga costumbre porque si no tendrás que afrontar un contigo también en casa y, créeme… no será tan leve como el del Colegio._

_Quiero avisarte que no le he contado nada a tu padre, no quiero que este asunto termine de enloquecerlo, tomando en cuenta la forma en la que se entero de tu relación con Scorpius; aunque no es el punto, creo que tienes que agradecer que tu padre no le haya mandado al hospital en ese mismo momento, tienes suerte que estuviera en shock._

_Sólo quería decirte eso mi amor._

_Espero no volver a recibir ninguna carta del Colegio, ni por ti ni por tu hermano, asíque… dile a Hugo que se porte bien, que deje las travesuras y se concentre en los exámenes por una vez en la vida._

_Los amo."_

Cuando cerré la carta Hugo comenzó a reír como loco, pero yo estaba más nerviosa que antes, no comprendía a lo que mi madre llamaba _"leve" _el hecho de que escribieran a nuestras familias y sobre todo que escribieran a la familia de Scorpius, no me parecía para nada _leve_.

Levanté la vista y la dirigí a la mesa ubicada en el otro extremo del Gran Comedor.

Busqué a Scorpius, seguía desayunando normalmente, no había recibido ninguna carta. Comencé a pensar que tal vez la lechuza se había perdido, que no le había entregado nada a su familia, y… con suerte… nunca lo haría.

Cuando terminé de desayunar salí hacia Ruinas Antiguas, una de mis asignaturas favoritas, la consideraba simplemente fascinante.

Lamentablemente, estaba sola en esa clase, ninguno de mis amigos había querido tomarla, todos habían elegido, a pesar de mi insistencia y clara negativa, Adivinación, yo, al igual que mi madre, la consideraba una total perdida de tiempo, es una ciencia demasiado inexacta e imprecisa como para ocupar un horario con ella.

El profesor nos dejó salir un poco antes de clases, así que, los pasillos estaban casi vacías, sólo algunos alumnos que tenían libre esa hora rondaban por los pasillos del castillo, los demás seguían en clases.

Comencé a caminar por uno de los pasillos más desiertos, observaba el cielo azul por las ventanas cuando, al darme vuelta vi a dos rubios parados en el medio del pasillo, eran Scorpius y… su padre, el corazón se me aceleró peligrosamente cuando el hombre se dio vuelta y fijó sus ojos en mí.

- Weasley. Justo la persona con la que quería hablar. – dijo el Señor Malfoy con un deje de ironía en su voz.

- Padre, déjala. – replicó Scorpius cuando yo me acerqué a ellos.

- Tú no la alejaste ¿Por qué yo lo haría? – dijo en tono severo. – Pedí que nos prestaran el despacho para que podamos… hablar. – mientras hablaba hizo un gesto para que entráramos, y… aunque realmente no quería entrar, no iba a dejar a Scorpius.

Cuando su padre cerró la puerta el corazón se aceleró aún más.

- Padre, ya basta, déjala. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella. – dijo Scorpius en tono calmo.

- Ella tiene mucho que ver. – replicó. - ¿No escuchaste cuando te prohibí terminantemente que te acercaras a ella? Te prohibí que te acercaras a los Weasley, a cualquiera de ellos. – gritó, estaba furioso.

- ¡No puedo! Te lo dije padre. Te lo dije, pero tu no quieres escucharme, nunca lo haces. No puedo alejarme de ella, lo intenté, lo juro, lo intenté pero no puedo. – la voz de Scorpius sonaba quebrada, yo no podía articular palabra.

- Dime algo hijo ¿Estas divirtiéndote haciendo esto? – dijo en tono ofensivo. - ¿Te divierte ser el rebelde de la familia? O ¿Tan sólo te encanta jugar con Weasley? Dime ¿Te gusta ver como tu madre se pone histérica por este asunto? ¿Te encanta ver como tiras abajo el apellido de tu familia? – podía ver como cada palabra calaba más y más profundo en Scorpius, su cara se había transformado, en sus ojos no había rastro de la paz que siempre transmitían, ahora estaban llenos de ira, sólo había ira, dolor y orgullo.

- Yo no me estoy divirtiendo con este asunto. No lo hago pensando en mi beneficio personal, como tu lo harías. Yo no pongo nerviosa a mamá, tu lo haces, tu, ella se pone así por ti, no por mi, y… y, es imposible que derrumbe el apellido porque ya esta derrumbado, tu y el abuelo hicieron muy bien ese trabajo. – su padre lo abofeteo y Scorpius volvió su rostro hacia él mirándolo con más odio.

Parecía que ellos habían olvidado completamente mi presencia en la habitación, de hecho, yo tampoco era demasiado conciente de que estaba ahí, todo me parecía demasiado irreal, estaba viendo como esa familia se caía a pedazos y no podía hacer nada, estaba paralizada sin saber como parar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Eso sólo hace que reforzar mi idea. – dijo en tono disgustado.

- Yo no tuve opción. – dijo en su defensa mirando a su hijo con ojos centellantes. – Tu si la tienes.

- No la tengo. – replico. – No tengo opción porque estoy enamorado de ella ¿De acuerdo? No puedo evitar lo que siento.

De repente el Señor Malfoy pareció recordar mi presencia, me miró con ira, creí que iba a golpearme en cualquier instante, pero no, no lo hizo, en cambio, se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- Señor Malfoy. – lo llamé. No sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidí continuar, no podía dejar que se fuera así y menos dejar a Scorpius en el estado en el que estaba. – Señor, yo… realmente no entiendo esto, no entiendo porque un odio que comenzó con una guerra no puede terminar con ella. Ya no estamos en guerra, terminó hace más de 20 años, el mundo mágico ya no esta dividido entre buenos y Mortífagos, y… los que realmente no tuvieron opción al participar de ella tuvieron la posibilidad de redimirse, mírese, ahora trabaja en el Ministerio, le gente volvió a confiar en usted, en toda su familia ¿Por qué no puede confiar usted en los demás? ¿Por qué quiere que su hijo repita los mismos errores? ¿Por qué quiere continuar con un odio que no tiene ningún sentido? – mi voz sonaba relajada, pero, no lo estaba.

- Tan altanera como tu madre. – dijo mirándome con mala cara. - Te encanta que todos piensen que eres perfecta ¿Verdad? – preguntó de forma hiriente. Yo bajé la vista. – No te creas que por haberme hablado de ese modo me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. – comentó. – Te dejaré creerlo, por ahora, pero, pronto te darás cuenta que eres demasiado poca cosa para alguien como mi hijo, y él también se dará cuenta, en ese momento desearás no haberte metido con un Malfoy niña tonta. – cada palabra me hería de una forma distinta y dolorosa.

Dicho esto se dio nuevamente vuelta y se alejó, me quedé sola con Scorpius, las piernas me temblaban, él se acercó y me abrazó.

- Tiene razón. – dije casi sin voz, se alejó y me miró sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido.

- De que tu padre tiene razón. Cada vez que intento ayudar termino arruinando todo. – empecé a llorar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía continuar hablando.

- Eso es mentira. – respondió volviendo a abrazarme. – Tranquilízate, son sólo palabras, él no te conoce, cree hacerlo, pero no es así. – gracias a que su voz sonaba calmado pude dejar de llorar, pero, aún tenía demasiada angustia.


	19. Legado Familiar

Hola

No es muy largo el cap, pero, es que no tengo tiempo para escribir. Mi idea es terminar esta fick la próxima semana, veremos como hago ajajja.

Ya tengo pensada la segunda parte, pero cuando este mas tranquila y tenga más tiempo para poder sentarme enfrente de la PC.

Besos

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Capítulo 17:**

**Legado familiar**

Pasaron varios minutos para que lograra estar medianamente más calmada.

Salí del despacho en total silencio.

Ahora los pasillos estaban atestados de estudiantes que se dirigían en todas direcciones hasta sus clases o sus Casas, el murmullo iba en aumento y lentamente me pareció que todos estaban gritando dentro de mi cabeza, estaba completamente aturdida.

De repente recordé que en ese horario tenía Historia de la Magia, ya debía de estar por comenzar la clase, decidí que no iba a ir, no me sentía con la capacidad para sentarme allí y prestar atención con todo lo sucedido.

Tan solo deseaba estar tranquila para poder digerir todo lo que había sucedido sin pensar en nada más.

Salí, sin verdadera noción de lo que me rodeaba, hacia uno de los patios, cuando la brisa golpeo suavemente mi rostro pude reaccionar, en ese momento me di cuenta que Scorpius había estado detrás de mí todo ese tiempo, me di vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Deja de atormentarte. Sabías que iba a reaccionar así, de hecho, creo que fue leve comparado a como pensé que reaccionaría. – dijo acercándose.

- Lo sé. Pero aún así no puedo evitarme sentirme mal, fue un encuentro muy… – respondí.

- Violento. – dijo Scorpius terminando mi frase, yo asentí.

- _Rose._ – la voz de Lily llegó de atrás nuestro. Venía casi corriendo con la mochila moviéndose para todos lados. - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó mirándome cuando ya estaba frente a nosotros. – Es que… vi a tu padre. – dijo volviendo su rostro hacia Scorpius con aire preocupado.

- Si, lo estoy, estoy bien. – respondí.

- No lo estas. ¿Te molesta si la levo a la Torre para que se calme un poco? – le preguntó a Scorpius.

Él negó con la cabeza. – No hay problema. Vayan. – agregó tratando de sonreír, yo sabía que no le hacía gracia que yo me alejara en ese momento, pero, estar con Lily me iba a hacer bien y él me conocía demasiado como para comprender eso.

Mi prima me tomó del brazo suavemente, como animándome a seguirla, y comenzó a conducirme hacia la Torre.

Caminamos en absoluto silencio.

Cuando entramos a la Sala Común mi prima se sentó en uno de los sillones haciendo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado, le obedecí.

- Lily esto esta mal. – dije intranquila.

- ¿Qué esta mal? – me preguntó confundida.

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta?

- Todo esto, todo esto esta mal. – respondí nerviosa. – Yo estoy mal, Scorpius esta mal. Deberíamos odiarnos, para eso somos tan diferentes, por eso… - yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa, sabía que esto no podía terminar bien.

- ¿Hablas de ese estúpido legado familiar? ¡Vamos Rose! Pensé que eras inteligente. La que haya pasado con nuestros padres no se tiene necesariamente que repetir con nosotros, porque nuestros padres se hayan odiado no tenemos que odiarnos. – explicó. – Es estúpido creer que eso es así. ¿Quieres un ejemplo? Mira la familia de Sirius, el padrino de mi papá, - agregó. – él era completamente diferente a ellos. Las personas cambian de una generación a otra, no somos copias de nuestros padres, somos distintos, pensamos y sentimos de diferente forma. No puedes culparte por amar a alguien, no puedes tratar de evitar lo que te pasa, sería horrible.

- Suena muy sencillo y muy poético de esa forma, pero, en la vida real las cosas no son tan simples y tan románticas, aquí hay dos familias que se odian hasta los huesos y dos ciegos que están tratando de rebelarse… no va a funcionar. – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¿Y tú eres la inteligente de la familia? Discúlpame pero creo que se han equivocado. ¿Nunca has escuchado la frase: _"El amor es ciego"_? – en ese momento recordé que esa era la frase que más odiaba en el mundo. -. Si primita estas ciega, pero porque estás completamente enamorada de Scorpius y eso no tiene nada de malo. Además… siempre se puede Rose, siempre puedes rebelarte, tal vez no en el acto, pero, siempre que sea por una buena causa, al final las cosas salen bien. Si hay que romper con ese legado familiar, lo romperemos, yo te voy a ayudar porque quiero verte feliz y sé que por más odio que sus padres se tengan Scorpius y tu se aman y no voy a permitir que lo dejes por una idea anticuada ¿Entendiste? - su voz había cambiado, estaba regañándome como si tuviera cinco años, de hecho, yo sentía que me estaba comportando como si tuviera cinco años.

- Gracias Lil. – respondí de forma sincera.

- De nada, cuando quieras.

En ese momento entro Caleb Woods, tenía cortadas en las manos y el rostro.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunté inconcientemente.

- Si. – dijo en tono altanero. – Tu querido profesor va a lograr que esas plantas terminen comiéndome de un bocado. Seguro que eso te encanta. ¿No Weasley?

La situación era bastante incómoda, no iba a contestarle, provocaría una pelea y eso era lo que menos quería, en respuesta dirigí mi vista hacia el otro lado de la Sala Común.

Escuché como se alejaba murmurando cosas que no logré comprender.

- Es un idiota, no le hagas caso. – dijo Lily restándole importancia.

- Lo sé, además no puedo evitar divertirme con todo lo que le pasa. – admití un tanto avergonzada.

Lily rió: - Obtuvo su merecido.


	20. Uno para el otro

¿Cuanto tiempo que paso desde la última actualización no? Es que he tenido DEMASIADOS problemas con internet y con mi inspiración! ajaja

**DISCULPEN!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18:**

**Uno para el otro.**

El cuadro volvió a abrirse y James entró a la Sala Común seguido por Fred.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso, frente a nosotras, tenían cara de desgano.

- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó James. - Nos enteramos...

- Ese tipo es un maldito. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse? ¿A venir hasta aquí? ¿A tratarte de esa forma? - Fred estaba indignado, tenía esa voz que pone cuando lo retan y él trata, sin éxito, de demostrar que no hizo nada, solo que... esta vez su indignación era verdadera, no estaba actuando para nada, yo lo sabía, lo conocía demasiado bien. - Rose tu eres millones de veces mejor que él ¿Lo sabes? ¿Verdad? - agregó.

- Lo sabe. - respondió por mi Lily, en otro momento me hubiera molestado que respondiera por mi, pero, en ese momento lo vi bastante conveniente. - El problema no es ese tipo. Es que todo lo que le dijo la esta haciendo sentir culpable. - eso era totalmente cierto, pero, al escucharlo desde ella me pareció una completa incoherencia.

- Realmente... - comencé. - Realmente no me siento mal por mi o... culpable, ahora que me doy cuenta no me siento verdaderamente culpable, porque... no soy culpable de ningún crimen. - expliqué. - El hecho es que, me siento mal por Scorpius.

- Ese es su problema Rose, él es su padre, si a eso puede llamarse padre. - dijo James. - Scorpius sabe como manejarlo, y... si no lo sabe va a tener que aprender a hacerlo o comenzar a ignorarlo si no es que quiere terminar completamente loco como ese tipo.

- Es verdad. - afirmo Lily. - Scorpius no es como su padre, todos lo sabemos y en realidad a él no le interesa demasiado lo que su padre piense o diga, de hecho siempre ha hecho todo lo contrario de lo que su familia decía.

- No te preocupes por él. – concluyó Fred.

James comenzó a reír. Los tres lo miramos intrigados ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Qué parte de toda la conversación que estábamos teniendo le parecía divertida y digna de reírse de esa forma?

- James ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lily un poco enojada ante la actitud poco seria y madura de su hermano mayor.

- Es que… - dijo tratando de dejar de reír. – Es que Albus tenía razón.

- ¿Sobre qué? – pregunté de forma brusca.

- Sobre que son el uno para el otro. – respondió. – Son idénticos. Scorpius esta preocupadísimo por ti, por como te encuentras, por como te afecto todo el asunto y sintiéndose completamente culpable de la actitud de su padre. – agregó. – Y tu sientes exactamente lo mismo que él. – dijo y volvió a reír como loco.

Ninguno de los demás nos reímos, al menos a mi no me causaba gracia.

A los pocos minutos, cuando James dejó de reírse a carcajadas y pudo tranquilizarse, Albus entró a la Sala Común.

- Rose. – dijo pasando la mirada por cada uno de nosotros. - ¿Puedes salir un momento? Por favor. – agregó.

Asentí.

Me levanté y me acerqué a mi primo con paso cansado. ¿Qué quería justamente ahora?

- ¿Qué pasa Al? – pregunté.

- Sal un minuto. – respondió e hizo un gesto para que pasara delante de él, eso me extraño un poco. ¿Desde cuando mi primo era tan caballero conmigo?

En cuanto salí el cuadro se cerró.

- ¡Albus! Idiota, déjame entrar ¿Para qué me hiciste salir? – grité. Un par de alumnos que pasaban por ahí comenzaron a reírse, otros me miraron mostrándose innecesariamente horrorizados ante mis palabras.

- Ese vocabulario no es el apropiado para una dama. – dijo la Dama Gorda con aire ofendido, desde aquel día después del baile de Primavera se había portado bastante hostil conmigo.

- ¡Cállate! Que tu tampoco tienes mucho de Dama. – le grité enojada. Era lo único que faltaba, que justamente ella se pusiera a darme lecciones de buenas costumbres.

- No es forma de hablarle a un noble cuadro. – dijo una voz detrás mio. La Dama Gorda sonrió y yo me enojé aún más con ella.

- Scorpius. – dije dándome vuelta.

- Rose. – dijo sonriendo. – Rose. Lo siento. – agregó y su sonrisa desapareció. – Siento mucho todo lo que pasó, enserio, no quería que te vieras involucrada en esto, pero… pero él.

- No te preocupes. – dije interrumpiéndolo. – Ya esta. No tiene importancia.

- No parecía así hace cinco minutos. – respondió de forma tajante.

- Pues… - dudé antes de continuar. – así es, pero, hable con Lily y ya estoy más tranquila. El hecho de que tu también estés tranquilo me pone mejor. – comenté.

Él sonrió ampliamente.

- Me alegro mucho que estés bien, realmente, estaba bastante preocupado. Siempre tomas las cosas como si fueran tu culpa y… no es así.

- Scorpius. – dije.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

- ¡Cállate! – le dije sonriendo, él me devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a mi, antes de que pudiera siquiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, me beso.

La noticia de la discusión con el Señor Malfoy y el beso de Scorpius se desparramó por el aire más rápido que una Saeta de Fuego. En cuestión de horas o de… hora, para ser más exacta una hora, todo el colegio lo sabía y como era obvio, era de lo único de lo que se hablaba.

En la noche baje a cenar, tenía demasiada hambre como para quedarme en el cuarto.

Al entrar la mayoría de los alumnos se dieron vuelta para verme.

Algunas chicas de Slytherin pasaron por delante de mí empujándome al salir, reconocí a Samantha entre ellas, sin duda, la rivalidad ya existente entre nosotras y que ella se ocupaba personalmente de avivar, se había incrementado desde la tarde a proporciones astronómicas.

Me acerqué a la mesa haciendo caso omiso de los cuchicheos de mi alrededor.

Me senté al lado de Abby.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada. Todos los que me cruzaba me hacían exactamente la misma pregunta, parecía como si no me creyeran cuando les respondía que estaba bien porque… realmente estaba bien.

- Si. – respondí relajada. – Muy bien. – agregué.

Pasaron las semanas y parecía que, al menos, la mayoría del colegio había olvidado o ya no encontraba interesante el asunto de la pelea con el Sr. Malfoy, además de que ya se habían inventado demasiadas versiones y de que ya a casi nadie le interesaba el tema, los exámenes se aproximaban y todos los alumnos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus propios asuntos como para ocuparse de los de los demás, dentro de todos ellos estaba yo, claro.

Pasaba todo el día, los momentos que tenía libre, realmente estudiando en la biblioteca, en la Sala Común o tratando de explicarle a Albus Pociones, sin mucho éxito.

- No hay caso. No sirvo para esto. Deja de perder el tiempo nunca voy a entenderlo, no nací para hacer pociones. – comentó un tanto abatido.

- No Al, escucha, lo que te sucede es que no te estas concentrando lo suficiente, solo debes leer las instrucciones y memorizarlas. – expliqué.

- No tengo tanto poder de concentración como tu primita. – respondió un poco ofendido.

- Claro que no tienes concentración, porque te pasas todo el día pensando en Abby. – dije bromeando.

- Al menos yo soy normal. – respondió, había tomado mi broma como una especie de ofensa. – Tu eres la anormal aquí. - ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con lo que yo había dicho? – Rose, hace casi dos semanas que no ves a Scorp.

- Lo veo.

- En horas de clase que es lo mismo que nada porque en clase no dices nada excepto para contestar alguna pregunta. Además, el pobre chico no tiene la culpa de que seas una loca y que te desquicies cada vez que hay exámenes. – replicó.

- Él también esta estudiando. – dije en mi defensa. – y tiene entrenamiento.

- Pero no tiene todo el día ocupado. Rose, sé que desde lo que paso con el padre de Scorp no estas bien, aunque digas que eso es mentira, lo sé, eres mi prima, te conozco desde que nací y me doy cuenta cuando mientes, hasta veo cuando te estas mintiendo a ti misma y este es uno de esos casos. – comentó, yo me quedé paralizada, no pude decir nada, mientras tanto Al siguió hablando. – Lo que tienes que entender es que a él no le importa lo que dice su padre y a ti tampoco debería importarte. – explicó con tono calmo.

- Lo sé… es que, últimamente estoy muy ocupada.

- No, no. No mientas. Te inventas ocupación para no estar con él, fuiste tu la que se ofreció a ayudarme, yo no te pedí nada, tu eres la que se obliga a pasar todo el tiempo estudiando cuando te sabes todos los libros de memoria, estas constantemente poniendo excusas. Escucha no quiero parecer que creas que te digo esto para herirte pero Scorpius no va soportar mucho tiempo más este distanciamiento, cree que lo estas evitando, cosa que es cierta, y… solo imagínate como te sentirías si estuvieras en su lugar.


	21. Complicado

**Perdooooooooooooooon!**

Después de tantos ¿Años? ajajja subo el final de la historia... lo que me pasó con esta historia es largo tb... he tendio muuuuchos líos para terminarla, seguramente no es de la mejor manera, pero... prometo que me voy a reinvindicar

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Complicado**

Me levanté al instante, dejando a Albus y a sus estúpidos comentarios atrás.

¿Qué se pensaba que era? ¿Quién se creía para decirme todo eso?

Esta bien… muchas de las cosas eran ciertas, pero… él no era nadie para juzgarte, solamente era tu primo y… no tenía derecho a decirte nada, él no había pasado por las cosas que te habían tocado vivir en esos meses. ¿Quién era él para decirte eso?. Si, tal vez no habías reaccionado de la mejor manera, pero… si Scorpius te hubiera querido hablar lo hubiera hecho, no había necesidad de quedarse en silencio, y menos en este momento, porque… lo que realmente querías es que él te hablara, pero… no ibas a ir tras él como una loca, solo para que te dijera unas cuantas palabras de entendimiento.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos sin tener mucha idea de a donde me estaban llevando mis pies, realmente, no me interesaba, confiaba en ellos, para decirlo de alguna forma, sabía que me estaban dirigiendo a algún lugar seguro a algún lugar donde iba a poder estar sola…

Repentinamente una fuerza demoledora, como si hubiera chocado contra una pared me hizo caer al piso, había chocado contra algo, eso era obvio, cuando levante la mirada estaba Scorpius, extendiendo la mano para ayudarme a levantar, en ese momento desee haberme topado con una pared en vez de con él… nunca volvería a confiar en mis propios pies, iba a mantenerlos vigilados, no estaban de mi lado.

No tomé la mano de Scorpius para pararme, no lo necesitaba para ello. Estaba ahí, frente a mi, como tantas veces, pero… esta vez era distinta, era como la primera vez que lo había visto, estaba nerviosa, un nudo en el estómago me impedía respirar con normalidad y eso no me dejaba pensar con claridad, nunca antes había estado tan nerviosa, nunca antes nadie había hecho que me pusieras en ese estado, ni siquiera él, y eso era lo que realmente me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

Me quedé un instante mirándolo fijo, observando sus ojos, estudiándolos, como si nunca los hubieras visto, como si me resultaran completamente desconocidos,… que raro ¿No? Me parecían desconocidos, esos ojos no eran los de Scorpius, era como si los hubiera intercambiado con los de otra persona, no eran tan atrayentes como antes, no tenían esa luz que desprendían constantemente, ese brillo que me hacía perderme en ese gris se había ido, ya no eran los mismos… en cambio, en ellos ahora había amargura, un barniz oscuro había borrado cualquier destello de claridad. Supe que, no era casualidad que me diera cuenta de eso en ese preciso momento, esos ojos no eran así normalmente y… sabía que toda la culpa era mía, que yo había hecho eso, que yo le había hecho eso a Scorpius.

El nudo en mi estomago se apretó aún más fuerte y ahora no respiraba y los pensamientos se agolpaban en mi cabeza y no paraban de gritar… cada uno quería ser protagonista y ninguno se callaba.

- Perdóname. – dije, nunca había sentido tan real esa frase. – Soy una idiota. – agregue.

- No es cierto. – respondió y después de unos segundos continuó: – Yo me choqué contigo a propósito. – al instante bajé la mirada, no me estaba refiriendo a eso, pero, era claro que cualquier tema entre nosotros se encontraba cerrado. Suspiró y agregó: - Sé que no te refieres a eso, pero quería aclararlo, y… por ningún motivo eres una idiota.

- Si que lo soy, te he estado evitando todo este tiempo, no quería hablar contigo, no quiero todavía realmente, pero no es por ti o por tu familia como puedes llegar a pensar es que… simplemente no puedo hablarte, esto se esta volviendo demasiado complicado y ninguno de los dos vamos a salir bien parado de esto. – expuse.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. – por algún motivo que dijera eso fue como sentir una puñalada en el medio del corazón. – Pero… ¿Sabes qué también? No me importa, no me importa que las cosas se compliquen, por si no lo sabes Rose, la vida en si es complicada, todo es complicado, ser un Malfoy y que mi mejor amigo sea un Potter es complicado, tener que admitir que no me gusta jugar al quidditch cuando toda la vida, toda mi familia ha insistido en lo contrario es complicado, que toda la escuela me mire y hable de mi cuando paso es complicado… estar enamorado de ti es complicado… ¡Merlín! Es lo más complicado que me ha pasado en mi vida, también es lo más estúpido que me ha pasado y a la vez lo mejor, pero… no me interesa. – dijo y me tomó de la cintura. – Desde un principio sabíamos que esto no iba a ser como habíamos planeado, que esto no iba a ser tomado como la mejor noticia del mundo y que todos nos iban a aplaudir, lo sabíamos, si tu lo creías, entonces eres una ilusa. – dijo.

- Lo sé, nunca lo creí, pero… esto es peor de lo que me había imaginado, nunca pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos.

- ¿Lejos? Lejos es que alguno de los dos termine en una mazmorra por el resto de su vida, no que mi padre te grite, eso no es lejos, es lo más leve que nos pudo haber pasado, tu padre podría haberme matando, pero no, lo tomo… bastante bien. Y a mi padre ya se le va a pasar, esta acostumbrado que yo haga todo lo contrario a lo que los decretos familiares dictan. – comento. – Esta acostumbrado a que lo decepcione. – agregó con un poco de malestar.

- No eres una decepción para nadie. – respondí bruscamente. – El que piensa eso no te conoce, no sabe lo bueno que eres, que eres un gran amigo, que siempre estas dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, si tu padre esta decepcionado de ti… entonces, no vale la pena que pienses en él, porque él es quien se pierde de tener un excelente hijo, porque a pesar de que no eres lo que él quiere, eres… mucho mejor de lo que quiere. – repliqué.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar lo besé, si, lo besé, ni yo misma esperaba esa reacción de mi parte, pero… por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba diciendo y de lo que estaba haciendo.

Scorpius tenía razón, las cosas eran complicadas, siempre lo habían sido y siempre lo iban a ser, pero… no me interesaba en lo más mínimo mientras a él tampoco le importarán, sabía que mientras él estuviéramos juntos íbamos a poder ir contra cualquiera, contra su padre, contra el mío, contra el mundo entero si era necesario, pero que… haríamos cualquier cosa para seguir unidos y… ya nadie iba a poder evitarlo.


End file.
